Speechless
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Paul doesn't want to imprint.  What hapens when he does?  Will he accept it or fight it all the way?  And what kind of secrets is his imprint hiding?
1. Ch 1 Leave Me Alone

**Chapter 1**** - Leave Me Alone**

His onyx eyes watched her from a distance through the trees. She stood on the cliffs as she held the camera up to her eye and snapped almost a thousand pictures of clouds, trees, grass, the oceans as it crashed against the cliffs, rocks and boulders in the sand below on the beach, even the rocks and boulders in the green grass on the cliffs. When the wind picked up her scent was carried through the trees and it hit his snout like a ton of bricks. She smelled like gardenias. The scent was so strong it made all the fur on his over large body stand up. He inhaled deeply.

He watched as the breeze blew her long honey blonde locks around the curves of her body. She had curvy hips and he watched as her chest moved up and down as she breathed softly, taking in the ocean scent. A couple of times her eyes had wondered towards the trees. He shook his fur out as he pried his eyes from her beautiful form. Emily would have his ass if he was late for dinner. It was almost worth it. He inhaled one more time as the scent of gardenia's intoxicated his senses as he slowly turned and took off to Emily and Sam's. He could only hope she'd still be there after he finished his meal.

Paul stepped out of the tree line in front of Emily and Sam's house as he tugged on his navy blue cargo shorts. As he walked barefoot up the back steps of the porch to Sam and Emily's. This was the one place that had remained a consistent in his life since he was sixteen and started phasing. He had inherited his mother's house when she passed from cancer. He shook his head of thoughts of his mom as he walked in the back door and saw all his pack brothers turn their eyes towards him. He smirked at them as he plopped down into a chair at the table.

Jared chewed his food as he watched Paul plop down into his chair and stare off into space while he tugged on his bottom lip with his thumb and index finger, "What is up with you bro?" Paul quirked his eye brow, "Hmm?" Jared's eyebrows shot up in question, "What...Is...Wrong...With...You?"

The rest of their pack brothers around the tables laughed at their exchange. Paul glared, "Watch it pups." Jared chuckled, "What's got your shorts in a bunch man? You come walking in here all quiet and shit. You're he loudest of us all. What gives?" Paul shook his head, "I don't know. I feel weird today."

Paul eyed the plate of food that Emily had sat down in front of him warily as he pushed the plate away from in front of his position at the kitchen table as he stood up and walked to the back door.

"Paul..." Emily's voice stopped him in his tracks as he looked back, "Yes Em?" She frowned as she looked at the plate on the table and then back to Paul's eyes that looked distant and were increasing in distance the longer he stood there, "Aren't you going to eat?" Paul shook his head, "I'm not hungry Em. Will you keep it in the oven for me?"

Emily blinked a few times as she nodded slowly, "Sure...Let me know if you get hungry, I can warm it up when you're ready." Paul nodded solemnly, "Thanks. I'm gonna go finish patrol." As he walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

Jared swallowed the bit of food in his mouth as he exhaled hard, "Okay we have a serious problem." Jake, Embry and Quil looked up from their plates, with questioning eyes as Jared made a face, "HELLO! Paul just turned down food. Does anyone else find this even remotely strange?" Embry screwed up his face as he scoffed, "Paul's just being Paul. He's always been the lone angry wolf."

Jake and Quil nodded in agreement. Ever since the guys started phasing Paul's temper had been out of control, but now that he was older he had better control of it unless they were patrolling. Paul was usually an ass making side comments and being a dick all the time. It was just who he was. When the guys started imprinting Paul announced to everyone he didn't want to imprint because he didn't want to become a whipped pussy like the rest of the guys in the pack.

Seth quirked an eyebrow, "Maybe he's sick or something."

Jared suddenly chuckled, "Oh he's sick or something."

All the eyes at the table were suddenly on Jared as he continued to chuckle to himself. Leah growled, "Care to enlighten us dickhead?" Jared snapped a glare towards Leah as he cleared his throat, "Think about it. He was acting funny as soon as he walked in and he didn't eat."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "You're not thinking he..." as Sam trailed off when Emily leaned against his shoulder, he arm wound around her waist on its own accord. Emily smiled, "You don't really think..." She inhaled as the same thought ran through her mind as she smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

Jared nodded as he laughed harder, "He imprinted."

Paul had phased the second he hit the tree line and ran at top speeds back to the cliffs. His prayers were answered when he returned and saw the girl still there, she was laying with her back flat in the grass and her feet were propped up on a rock as she continued to snap pictures left and right. Her hair was pooled around her, she looked incredibly comfortable and completely in her element.

Paul laid down under a bush as close to her as possible, surprised his big body was actually completely concealed by the bush. He had to admit he'd practically been stalking her since he'd imprinted on her. He'd been keeping it from his pack brothers. He didn't want to imprint. He hated the thought of it. Not being allowed to choose his own soul mate in life and being pushed to be with a stranger or friend whoever the Quileute God's picked for him.

For the last few weeks since he'd imprinted on her he was pissed off. He had been happy with his life up until this point. He dated whoever he wanted and had small flings and didn't stay attached to anyone. He liked it that way. Now suddenly this stranger moves into town and he's suddenly connected to her in every way and doesn't even know her name. He stifled a growl as he sat and thought about it. But his imprint moving caught his attention as he slowly pushed himself forward with his back legs and belly crawled and tried to creep closer when his big front paw snapped a twig he stilled his movements.

He watched as her beautiful face turned towards his hidden position and he was suddenly aware his onyx eyes were locked onto her deep violet eyes. How does one even acquire purple eyes? What the hell?

Their eye contact was broken when Paul not only her heard someone chuckling in his head, but several someone's chuckling in his head and groaned inwardly when he was aware it was the whole pack.

_'Dude I can't believe you finally imprinted!'_ Jared's hyper voice squeaked out.

_'Hey she's a hottie man! She doesn't look like no Quileute though.' _Seth piped in. Paul growled, _'Keep your eyes to yourself and off my imprint pup!'_

_'Gross...She's a pale face you ignoramus.' _Leah gagged out.

Jake scowled in Leah's general direction, _'It doesn't matter if she's a pale face or a Quileute. Clearly she's supposed to be with him if he imprinted on her.'_

Paul's eyes turned back to where his imprint had been standing and she was gone. Paul growled, _'Leave me alone!'_ They felt Paul phase out, knowing he was either going to follow his imprint in human form or go home and ignore his pack brother's for the remainder of the night.

Jared shook his head knowing Paul wouldn't follow her. He'd be stubborn and lock himself away in his house until he had to patrol next.


	2. Ch 2 Promise Nothing

**Chapter 2** - Promise Nothing

Jared chuckled as he grabbed the spare key from Paul's front steps. There was a hook on the back of the steps where the spare key would hang. Jared unlocked the door and pocketed the key and set a mental reminder to put it back when he left. Jared walked into the living room, finding Paul laying face down across the black leather couch. Paul heard him come in. Had it been anyone but Jared he'd have removed them physically from his house.

Paul's eyes followed Jared as he walked by and sat on the other couch, Paul scoffed, "What do you want?" Jared chuckled as he rested his elbows on his knees, "Trying to figure out why you didn't tell anyone you imprinted." Paul growled, "That's my business." Jared reached over and flicked Paul's calf with a thick rubber band, Paul stood up with a quick growl and threw a glare at Jared. Jared's eyebrows shot up as he stood chest to chest with Paul.

Jared frained hurt, "Dude we've been best friends since we were what ten years old?" Paul shrugged as he sat back down the glare not leaving his face, "I don't know...probably...What about it? What are you getting at?" Jared scoffed, "What I'm getting at, is you totally imprinted on some pale face stranger and you didn't even tell me or the rest of the pack. Hell screw the rest of the pack, you didn't tell me and you know everything about my damn life up until today."

Paul growled as he tried to keep his temper in check, "I don't know what the fuck to do Jared! I don't even know this girl. She's a damn stranger, but because I locked eyes with her for three seconds, when she was moving into her house, suddenly I'm connected to some lame girl."

Jared quirked his eyebrow, "Lame girl? Really? Because from what I saw in your head she's beautiful. And I know you think she is too or you wouldn't have kept imprinting on her a secret. I know you didn't want to imprint, but you had to of known you was going to do it eventually. You like her or you wouldn't be hiding in bushes or skipping meals to see her."

Paul huffed knowing Jared had a valid point. She was beautiful. She wasn't just some lame girl. She was his imprint damn it. He could feel the pull and hated it with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to be connected to a stranger. He didn't want to be connected to anyone at all. He just wanted to continue life just being himself Paul Redson. Dater, Wolf, Protector, Vampire killer extraordinaire.

Paul scoffed loudly as he continued to glare at Jared, "I hate it when you're right." Jared chuckled, "Man why are you fighting imprinting so bad? She's supposed to be your soul mate...I don't understand you sometimes bro." Paul made a face, "That makes two of us. I just hate the fact that I can't make up my own damn mind if I want to be with someone or not. I don't like that imprinting forces us to fall for someone who we may or may not be destined to be with if we weren't furry freaks."

Jared scoffed, "Think about it this way. I ignored Kim for YEARS. I didn't know she existed. Hell I didn't even know a good thing was staring me in the eyes when I had it. I would've never known about Kim if I hadn't phased and then imprinted on her. She's the best damn thing in my life. I don't care if that's the imprinting talking or my heart. But I love her and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. You have to believe what Emily said is true, that imprinting is a nudge in the right direction. You was destined to be with this girl. Even if you wasn't a furry freak. You was meant to be with her and the sooner you accept that the easier life will be for you from now on."

Jared shoved Paul's shoulder as he stood from the couch and walked towards the front door as he stopped and looked back at Paul, "Just think about what I said bro. And don't forget about the picnic at the beach tomorrow." Paul growled, "Just don't forget to put the damn spare key back and let me worry about my own life." Jared shook his head as he left closing the front door behind him.

Paul growled out in frustration as he combed his fingers through his hair roughly. Why now? Why did he have to imprint now? He was having a perfectly good life without imprinting. He could go and do anything he wanted. Date and screw whoever he wanted. Now all he could think about was HER for the last few weeks. She'd been living in La Push for a month now and it infuriated him. SHE infuriated him. She was quiet and kept to herself, she didn't bother anyone or go anywhere but the cliffs. HIS cliffs damn it. Those were the cliffs that him and the pack jump off of. He didn't know her name or age; hell she could've been a lesbian for all he knew.

Paul couldn't stop pacing. He'd been this way since he imprinted on her. He'd been hiding his thoughts on her for so long, especially when he was phased. He didn't want the other pack members to know he'd imprinted. He was sure to be teased about it until the end of time. Definitely more so since he'd advised everyone he didn't want to imprint. Why does fate do this to people? You don't want to do something in life and then fate comes along giving you the finger and makes you do it anyways. Maybe it wasn't fate but karma. Man he could really give karma a kick in the ass right about now.

Paul huffed out a sigh as he emerged from the tree line at the beach and saw Emily, Kim (Jared's imprint), Claire (Quil's imprint), Tina (Seth's Imprint) setting everything up as Sam, Jared, and Jake were setting up the long folding table and chairs up. He looked over and saw Seth, Collin, Brady and Embry throwing the football around as Leah kept to herself like always. The guys constantly gave her shit about always thinking about Sam. She couldn't help it. Honestly, it wasn't her fault she was in love with and dating Sam before he started phasing and then suddenly he imprinted on Emily. Her own cousin. Wow even that left a bad taste in Paul's mouth.

Paul walked up as Emily's bright brown eyes connected with his as she walked over and touched his forearm, he leaned over knowing she couldn't reach him as he accepted her kiss on the cheek and she hugged him around the neck tight, "I can't believe you finally imprinted." Paul scoffed as he returned the hug with one arm, "It's not that great Em." Emily pulled back as she frowned, "Don't say that Paul...Please don't. I know you didn't want to but it happens for a reason. You never know she may turn out to be the love of your life. Stop being so stubborn."

Paul sighed heavily as he nodded, "I promise nothing." Emily ruffled his already messy hair as she nodded, "I accept that answer...for now at least. Go annoy your brothers." Paul chuckled as he jogged off and joined the football game.

Before too long Jake had joined the football game along with Jared and Sam. Paul looked up and noticed Jake was going to throw deep. Paul took off running as he looked back the ball was coming right to him as he jumped up and caught the ball he came down and rolled to a stop. He heard an audible gasp, as his head snapped up and he was suddenly aware he'd rolled to a stop in front of those damn violet eyes.

Their eyes connected as he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Her camera was in her hands like always, they were about 5 feet from each other. Out of nowhere the guys dog piled on Paul as the girl with the violet eyes squeaked out of surprise.


	3. Ch 3 Promises

**Chapter 3** - Promises

Emily's head snapped up when she heard an audible yelp. She looked over and noticed the guys were all piled on Paul in front of a girl who was laying in the sand, she had her hand over her mouth and a camera was sitting on her stomach. As she slowly walked over towards the girl and the guys.

Paul pushed up with his arms and shoved all his pack brothers off of him as he looked over at his imprint and noticed she was laying back in the sand with her hand over her mouth and he saw a single tear slide down off her cheek and into the sand. Paul scampered over to where she was laying as he hesitated at first and then looked down and noticed Brady's elbow had crashed into her bare foot and it was already turning blue. Paul's eyes filled with worry as his eyes searched for Emily when he found her he frowned, "Em...Come quick."

Emily jogged over as she knelt down she noticed Paul's hands were shaking, as she reached over and touched his hands, "Calm down." Paul nodded as he carefully reached out and touched her shoulder, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Emily softly touched the girl's hand, "What's your name honey?" Girl's violet eyes slowly opened as she looked over at the raven haired woman to her right, her almond shaped brown eyes twinkled with friendliness as she swallowed hard, "Evetta Willows...Evie for short." Paul could feel his heart hammering the inside of his chest cavity as he heard her voice for the first time.

Emily smiled softly, "My name is Emily. This is Paul. I'm going to look at your foot real fast." Emily reached down and gingerly ran her fingers over the blue bruise forming on the top of the young girl's right foot and apologized quickly when she heard the girl gasp. Emily frowned, "I can't tell if it's broken. Paul would you mind bringing her over to the table. We'll put some ice on it to slow the swelling."

Paul watched as his imprint's eyes grew wide as her heart rate picked up and she started to protest, "I-I...I don't...I'm fine really." Paul frowned as he slowly moved closer to her, "I won't hurt you I promise. Let me help you please. Your foot looks really bad and Emily will help." Paul watched as she swallowed hard and looked down at her foot; it was starting to match the blue polish she had on her toenails. She looked back up at him, he was a large hulking man. His size more than anything intimidated her. She finally looked in his eyes and could somehow feel he wasn't going to hurt her and to trust him.

Paul watched as she contemplated letting him help her for a few minutes before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded slowly. Paul moved a little closer, "Put your arm around my neck, please." She did as she was asked as he wrapped one arm securely around her back and place one beneath her knees, he looked down at her, "Grab a hold of your camera." She secured her camera in her right hand as she nodded. He carefully lifted her from her position in the sand as he stood all the way up.

Paul shot a warning look at his pack brothers who watched wide eyed as Paul handled the girl as carefully as he could. They'd never seen this gentle side of him before. Sure he was gentle with the other imprints and even Leah, but this kind of gentle towards his own imprint was definitely something foreign. Paul looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms as his eyes softened, "It's okay. I gotcha. I won't drop you I promise."

Evie could feel his body heat seeping through her jeans and t-shirt. She inhaled deeply and his woodsy scent relaxed her. She'd lived in La Push for a month and this was her first encounter with anyone who lived here. His russet skin matched the others who were watching them. His dark brown eyes were almost the same color as an onyx stone. She could feel a slight shake in his body as he carefully walked over where a table had been set up he gently placed her on the table. As soon as he stepped away from her and she was devoid of the heat she felt like she missed him already.

Emily being a complete mother hen already had ice in a Ziploc back as she gently pushed Paul into a chair and placed Evie's foot on his thigh and wrapped the bag of ice in a towel and gently placed it on her foot and then placed Paul's hand on top of the towel to hold the ice in place.

Brady walked up and cleared his throat. Paul shot a glare at the younger man and snapped, "What?" Brady's eye went from Paul to the girl and back to Paul when he spat the question out at him and then his eyes found the sand more entertaining as he set the girls shoes on the chair next to Paul, "I-uh...I grabbed her socks and shoes...I'm really sorry miss. I-uh, I didn't see you there."

Evie smiled softly, "It's ok. Accidents happen." She could've sworn she heard Paul growl, but people don't really growl at other people do they? Evie eyebrows both went up as her eyes looked down at Paul as his eyes slowly moved up her body and came to rest on her violet eyes and then swiftly moved down to look at her foot as he mumbled, "Sorry."

Her violet eyes continued to sweep along his chiseled features. They started at his soft looking jet black hair, and moved down to his nearly onyx blackened eyes; he had insanely long eyelashes for a guy. His high cheek bones sloped down to his cute nose and to his beautiful red lips, as her eyes moved lower she was suddenly aware he wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest and abs were well defined as were his arms, thighs and calves. His cut off shorts were hanging low on his hips and she stifled a giggle as she saw he was the only one in their little group with an outty belly button.

Paul thought he heard her make a noise and he looked up and caught Evie looking down at him and couldn't help but break into a grin when she blushed furiously. Clearly she was checking him out.

Emily walked over as she touched Evie's shoulder, "Would you like to join us for a picnic lunch? Believe me with all these big brutes around we have plenty to eat." Evie bit her bottom lip, "I-I don't know if I should." Emily smiled softly, "Please, we'd be insulted if you didn't at least say and have a hamburger, I'm sure one of the guys will help you get home afterwards, or you can stay for our bonfire later tonight. We usually make this a full play day."

The whole time Evie had been around the small group of overly large men and tiny women she'd noticed that the worry hadn't left Paul's beautiful nearly blackened eyes, when Emily asked her to join them for lunch Paul had a hopeful look on his face as he touched her hand softly, "Please join us for lunch, I will take you home safely if you want after you eat I promise." Evie absolutely couldn't say no. She finally sighed out softly as she nodded in acceptance, "Okay. I'll stay for lunch only, I have to go to work around 8, so I need to go home and get a little sleep before hand." Paul and Emily both nodded in understanding.


	4. Ch 4 Keeping Promises

**Chapter 4** – Keeping Promises

Jared's eyebrows shot up as he witnessed everything unfolding with his best friend. He shot a look at Sam, "Did he just say please?" Jake looked over at Jared and nodded curtly, "I've been keeping tabs on him, he's actually said it three times so far." Sam chuckled hard as he shook his head, "You'd be amazed at the stuff that comes out of all your mouths when it comes to your imprints." Seth chortled, "Yea but Paul wouldn't say please if his life depended on it." Embry laughed, "Yea but Paul was the one who said he didn't want to imprint." Quil chuckled, "I think he might be changing his mind."

All the guys grew quiet as Paul sent them a warning glare clearly letting them know he could hear them talking about him. A hand on his shoulder, brought his soft eyes back to his imprint, "Are you okay Evie?" She liked how her name rolled off his tongue, she nodded, "Yea, can you help me down from here big guy?" She knew if she hopped off the table it could jar her foot and until she got to work to have it x-rayed she wasn't taking a chance on hurting it anymore.

Paul removed the ice and cringed when he saw her foot was a deep shade of purple now, "Does it hurt very much?" Evie looked at it and stifled a giggle, "I can't really tell, it's numb from the ice." Paul cringed as he moved around slowly and stood up so he wouldn't bump her foot. He carefully scooped her up off the table and leaned over and set her on her left foot. He backed away slightly until she wobbled and started to fall and Paul grabbed her hips and pulled her against his body. As her small hands gripped his biceps.

Paul looked down and chuckled when her cheeks flushed a nice crimson color and she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth. Emily's eyes were wide as she watched the scene unfold as she folded her arms over her chest, "Paul Redson, don't you dare let her fall." Paul huffed as he looked over at Emily, "I'm not Em." Emily quirked an eyebrow at him, "Well see to it that you don't buddy." Paul looked down at Evie and rolled his eyes as she giggled, "I'm fine Emily. Paul's keeping up his end of the promise." Emily's eyebrows shot up, "Promise? What promise?" Evie smiled, "Well first he promised he wouldn't hurt me and then promised he wouldn't drop me. And he hasn't done either yet."

Paul gently sat Evie down on the metal chair he had just vacated as he slid the plastic ice chest over and lifted her right foot and set it down on the chest with ease, "Leave it elevated it will help with the swelling. I'm going to go have a conversation with Brady for a minute. And discuss why we watch what we're doing and how not to mow over innocent by standers." Paul started to walk away when he felt a hand grab his, he looked down and noticed the hand was attached to his imprint as she tugged on it a little, Paul squatted down next to her, "Is something wrong?" Evie bit her bottom lip a little and he was aware it was a signature move she did when she was nervous, she sighed softly, "If Brady is the one who hurt me, please don't be too upset with him. It really was an accident. You guys were having fun and just didn't see me. It's okay really."

A soft smile graced his lips, how could one person be so nice and caring? Her foot was practically all purple and getting ready to fall off and she was sitting here asking him to go easy on the guilty party. He couldn't deny her that one request. He had a feeling if she requested anything else from him he wouldn't be able to deny her that either. Damn imprint. He was suddenly gaining a soft spot in his heart for her. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not at this point. Either way he nodded and stood from his squatted position next to her as he walked over and joined the rest of the guys.

Emily giggled as she sat next to Evie, "So Paul has seemed to of decided he's going to be the one to take care of you." Evie smiled softly as she looked at Emily, "Yea he kind of did appoint the daunting task to himself. I think he feels guilty because they came after him for catching the ball. I wish he wouldn't feel guilty though. I'm fully aware that accidents happen every day."

Evie hadn't noticed until now the three barely there claw marks that marred the right side of Emily's face didn't really take away from her natural beauty. Evie felt self-conscious about her scars every day she woke up, even though hers were not visible. At least not through her clothing. After 3 reconstructive surgeries, a few blood transplants and four years of just moving on with her life, they weren't scars anymore just random dark lines on her stomach and sides. A couple of years of physical and psychological therapy and she was suddenly back to the bubbly human being she was before the incident. Rick was in her past and La Push was now her present and future.

Every once in a while, things that went bump in the night would push her into a panic attack but usually she could control them enough to not take over her whole body. When she first started having them during Rick's trial, they got so bad they would make her black out completely. She went to a few different hypnotists but they didn't really help much. She just decided it was mind over matter and eventually she just learned to control them. Not that that was an easy task in itself. Because it definitely wasn't. Every now and then one would fully control her and she'd wake up on the floor. But it had been a while since she'd had one that severe.

Once lunch was served, Paul sat next to her as she was introduced to everyone sitting at the table. They shot questions back and forth and she leaned that Sam owned his own fixer-upper business and they would travel to a lot of the surrounding cities and help re-store and renovate old houses, and they would also help by fixing problem areas in the older homes in La Push.

As much as she shot questions at them they asked her right back. In a short time Paul had learned she was a nurse at Forks hospital. She worked the night shift from 8pm to 8 am. She worked in the children's ward. Her passion was helping the patients but also photography. If patients requested pictures of surrounding scenery or whatever she'd go out and get it for them, developing her own pictures in a dark room in her house. She'd do whatever was necessary to help the patients stay be more comfortable and less sterile for them.

Once dinner was finished Paul looked at Evie, "How did you get here anyways?" Evie smiled, "I walked. I love walking all through the trees and along the road, everything around here is just beautiful. So I snap pictures while I enjoy it all." Paul nodded, "Are you ready to go home? I know you said you needed to get some sleep." Evie covered her mouth as she yawned, "Oh sorry! Yea that's my warning it's time to nap before work." Evie thanked everyone for letting her crash their picnic. Emily was sure to swap phone numbers and addresses and said she hoped to see her more often.

Paul helped her stand up but not for long as he swept her up into his arms, Evie waved bye to everyone as Paul carried her to his truck. He talked more to her as he drove to the address she had given him, she was only a few blocks from his place which he was grateful for. He carried her up the steps of her porch and carefully set her down as he unlocked her door and watched as she hobbled into the house. Before he left she turned and touched his forearm as she pushed up on the toes of her left foot and Paul leaned down so she wouldn't have to strain. She brushed her soft lips against his cheek, "Thank you for helping me today. I really appreciate all you did."

Paul stood there completely dumbfounded as he grinned slightly, "Anytime." He nodded slowly as he backed away from the front door, "Don't hesitate to call Emily if you need anything. She can get a hold of me. I only live a few blocks from here." He watched as Evie smiled and nodded in confirmation as she closed and locked the door.

She hobbled carefully to the bedroom, she set her alarm and climbed into bed, her lips still felt warm from when she kissed Paul's cheek. She smiled as she slipped into dream land. Maybe moving to La Push was a good idea after all.


	5. Ch 5 Voice Of Reason

Chapter 5 - Voice Of Reason

Over the next few weeks, Evie found herself visiting Emily and the rest of her brood at her and Sam's house. Evie always felt like she was welcome. They never made her feel like she wasn't part of their friends or even family. She felt like she had family again. She missed the family feeling. Tonight was nothing new. Emily had invited Evie over for dinner and to watch a movie with everyone else. Apparently it was everyone's night off.

Evie frowned as she drove, she hadn't seen Paul since that day at the beach when he'd taken such wonderful care of her. She couldn't help shake the feeling that Paul was avoiding her. She could only hope Paul was there tonight.

Paul scowled as he made his way walking through the trees, he knew it would be faster if he just phased, but he was avoiding his pack brothers and their nosy minds. They always managed to get into his head nowadays to see if he was avoiding Evie on purpose. The truth was Paul had asked Sam for extra shifts, but asked that he not say anything to the others. He said to just let them think he'd plowed through something with his temper, and it was punishment for it.

He'd sneak over to Evie's on the night he knew she was home and watch her. She'd sit on the porch swing with her MP3 ear buds shoved in her ears and just listen to the music and take pictures all around her. Paul had to be careful, even as a digital camera it had a telephoto lens on it and he was sure she'd catch him on film eventually. Paul huffed out as he heard a whine next to him, he looked over and was greeted by a light grey smaller wolf. his face made a sour expression as he huffed out, "Leah. Not now ok."

Leah gruffed out a sigh as she bounced behind a tree and phased out, pulling on her clothes as she jogged to catch up with Paul. She bounced into step with him as she glanced at him, "Why are you being such an ass about imprinting?" Paul groaned as he threw his head back and looked towards the sky. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Do we really need to have this conversation right now?" Leah socked Paul in the shoulder as hard as she could, "What do you think?"

Paul glared at her, "I didn't want to imprint Leah. I don't want an imprint. I just wanted to stay me for the rest of my life, not have to protect or worry about someone else other than me." Leah growled, "So you're being selfish. I see. You know out of everyone in the pack I expected this from you. You know I might be a bitter bitch. But at least you have someone to call yours. I have no one. You know who I have? Me, Myself and I. And that's it. I don't have someone to crawl into bed with after a long patrol shift and no one to tell me how much they love me. I had someone. And he preferred to be with my cousin...Which how wonderful is that. My ex-fianc is my damn alpha and his wife...is my cousin!"

Paul cringed when Leah screeched at him in the middle of the woods. If he'd a been in wolf form his tail would have been tucked collectively between his legs. Paul glared at Leah when she punched him in the shoulder again, "GOD! You're such a man!"

Leah growled, "There is a reason for us imprinting. You need a soul mate. You need someone to hold you to the earth. Someone who will be there to love you on nights when you just don't feel loved. And to kiss you and tell you everything is going to be okay even though they don't have a damn clue what goes on in our world. Someone who you can look in their eyes and you get so lost in them that you never want to leave their side again. Paul if you wasn't meant to have an imprint then the Quileute God's wouldn't have brought Evie to you. Don't you get it. They brought her to you for a reason, whether she's here for you to hand down the wolf gene through to your children or maybe she's here to help curve that wicked temper of yours. Hell maybe she's here because she needs someone to protect her. The possibilities are endless at this point."

Paul grumbled under his breath. Leah reached up and popped him in the back of his head with the palm of her hand, "Watch it. Look I'm not saying you have to be completely enthusiastic about imprinting. But just try to open your mind a little. She's here for a reason. She's here for you. I'm probably never going to imprint, because what man in his right mind would look at me and say they want to be with me forever? You guys don't want to be around me but Sam forces you too. And I'm pretty close to alienating Seth and my mom. If I try hard enough by Easter, I'll be a alone forever."

Leah grabbed Paul's arm as he stopped walking and looked back at her as she frowned, "I've seen inside your head Paul. I know you like her...What's not to like? She's beautiful from top to bottom for Christ sake. Ever since you helped take care of her that day at the beach when Brady hurt her, she's asked about you. Don't be a dick anymore. Do the right thing."

Paul growled as he pulled his arm out of her hand, "What's the right thing Leah? I don't even know what the right thing to do is anymore. My mind, life and dreams are clouded with her twenty-four-seven. I wouldn't even know where to begin with her at this point."

Paul was definitely letting her get away with the physicality of their conversation, when Leah shoved him again, "You don't have to figure out your whole future in one night Paul! All you have to do is say Hi. The little two letter word can open up so much for the both of your worlds. You have no idea. You've never been in love so you couldn't possibly understand what it's like, but I'm telling you right now, if you'd open your mind up say hi and act like you have been working because Sam's pushing you instead of trying to bullshit us into thinking he's being a tyrant to you. She just might understand you've just been busy."

Leah ran a hand through her short black locks, "I'm not telling you to just walk into Emily's tonight and fall at Evie's feet, but at least pretend you haven't been avoiding her. The imprint is pulling her. You can still see her when you wolf out and hide in the trees in her front and back yards. But she can't see you. So she's been dying on the inside for the last few weeks just to see you. That's all she wants. You clearly don't understand what imprinting feels like. I haven't imprinted and even I know how hard it is to go without seeing someone you can't stop thinking and dreaming about."

Paul watched as Leah jogged off and phased sprinting into the woods. He really hated it when Leah was the voice of reason. Even more so when he knew she was right. He did miss Evie.

Damn it. Why did he have to be so stubborn and pigheaded?  



	6. Ch 6 Being Chivalrous

**Chapter 6** - Being Chivalrous

Paul sighed heavily as he walked up the back steps of Sam and Emily's. He could hear everyone laughing inside; he glanced through the window and saw Evie laughing with Emily, Claire, Tina and Kim. The longer he stood there watching her laugh and giggle with the girls, the more he just wanted to run in and beg her to forgive him for avoiding her.

Evie had the feeling that someone's eyes were on her. She sat keeping the conversation with the girls. The temperature in the house grew warm with all the bodies in the house, she excused herself as she walked outside, making sure to close the door behind her. She walked down the steps from the porch as she wrapped her arms around her body and smelled the rain in the air. The wind wiped through her hair and fluttered it all around her body as she watched the clouds roll around.

Paul stood in the darkness of the porch and smelled her scent as it hit him in the face like a soft pillow. Paul walked down the steps and his hand came out and touched her shoulder, Evie turned and looked up at him and smiled softly, "Paul, it's nice to see you again." Paul locked eyes with Evie like he did every time he saw her. Paul nodded, "How have you been Evie?" Evie nodded, "Good...I guess. Just been working a lot of hours at the hospital."

Paul nodded as he enjoyed listening to the sound of her voice, "So Emily told me I've missed some good dinner parties, I've been working some over time for Sam, so he didn't have to leave Emily while she's been in her fragile state." Evie giggled, "Paul you can say pregnant. Fragile state is really an ancient way of saying pregnant." Paul could listen to her laugh all day as he chuckled, "Yea. I guess it is kind of archaic." Evie stifled her giggle, "Yea just a little."

Paul smiled as he stepped a little closer to Evie, the wind kicked up a little and her golden honey locks blew up around both of them as well as her scent. Paul lifted his hand as he ran a finger down her cheek. Suddenly aware that her cheeks were cold to the touch. Evie gasped when she felt the warmth from his finger. Paul stepped closer yet again, "Are you cold?" Evie felt the warmth from his body as it was standing so close to her, "A little I guess."

Paul reached out and gently pulled Evie into his arms, letting his arms surround the outside of her arms and body as he rubbed his hands up and down, "We can't have that now can we?" Evie couldn't help but snuggle into his warmth as she shook her head negatively, "No I guess not."

Paul couldn't help but stare down at Evie, "So I'll have to assume your foot wasn't broken by Brady's overly heavy elbow." Evie giggled, "No, it was just bruised pretty good. It was sore for a couple of weeks, but it's better now." Paul frowned, "Is it still sore?" Evie nodded slowly, "A bit. But it's nothing to worry about." Before the words finished leaving her lips, Paul hand leaned over and scoped her into his arms. She squeaked out of surprise, as her arms wrapped around his neck. He chuckled when he felt her tighten her grip.

"Don't worry I'm not going to drop you. I'd never hurt you." His warm breath brushed against her ear, made her shiver but she couldn't help believe every word he said. Evie nodded, "I know." Paul felt her hand as he slowly slid from her other hand to his shoulder and then down his t-shirt covered collar bone. He could hear her heart beat as it slowed; he knew she was getting comfortable with him. And somewhere inside he was secretly happy about it. He had been stupid about not wanting to imprint.

Standing there with her in his arms feeling her heartbeat, it matched his beat for beat and he suddenly had the feeling his life was about to change. But only for the good.

Paul felt her shiver again as the wind kicked up again. "Let me take you inside. It's getting chilly out here and I don't want you to get sick." Evie nodded slowly, "I can walk Paul. I have to be getting heavy for you." Paul shook his head negatively, "Nope. You're not heavy at all. And I don't mind carrying you honest. I kind of like carrying you. I like feeling you this close to me." He chuckled when her cheeks tinged pink.

Paul walked up the steps and into the house. Emily's eyes turned to the door as it opened and watched as Paul carried Evie into the house, "Oh goodness is everything ok?" Paul chuckled, "Yes I was just being chivalrous." Evie giggled, "I made the mistake of telling him my foot was still slightly sore and it was nothing to worry about, but as you can see, he didn't go for it." Emily giggled, "Paul is the stubborn one."

Emily walked over as she gently touched Paul's arm, "You can put her down. I think she'll be fine in the house." Paul chuckled as he leaned over and carefully set Evie on her feet. Emily noticed how Paul had abruptly changed himself. All she had to do was look in his eyes. She smiled softly as she watched Paul and Evie walked into the living room as Paul showed her the pictures of the guys and himself when they were younger in high school and started telling her stories. Listening to her giggles.

Sam walked over to Emily as he kissed her lips softly and quirked his head towards Paul and Evie, "What's going on with those two?" Emily smiled as she welcomes Sam's warm arms around her, "Paul's accepted the imprint." Sam looked at her skeptically, "How do you know?" Emily giggled as she tucked her head under his chin, "Believe me I just know. I've been around these guys since they were boys. Believe me. I know." Sam chuckled as one of his hands found her barely there four month baby bump, "How are you feeling?"

Emily smiled softly, pregnancy had never agreed with someone more as she nodded, "Tired, but good." Sam kissed her lips again, "Well not make this a late night. We will get to bed at a decent hour. You need your rest." Emily giggled as she wrapped her arms around Sam, "Don't worry Sam. You know I live for pack nights. And don't forget tomorrow is picnic day and bonfire night." Sam chuckled, "How could I forget the guys are killing me. They are ready for a night off."

Sam leaned down to kiss Emily again when her timer went off. She giggled as she kissed his lips chastely. As she walked over and got the soup and bread bowls ready. Once everyone was seated in the living room with their food, the movie started. About half way through the movie, Paul looked down as he sat with Evie next to him, and noticed her head was resting on her shoulder and she'd fallen asleep. Her hand was lightly setting in his hand and he could just feel his heart starting to soar into the clouds.

Oh yea he was falling fast and hard.


	7. Ch 7 Wow

**Chapter 7** - Wow

The following day Paul and Evie were walking along the beach as they talked and laughed. Evie blushed as Paul looked down at her and chuckled, "Why are you blushing?" Evie giggled, "Sorry. I was just embarrassed about waking up on you this morning." Paul chuckled harder, "Don't be, I enjoyed you sleeping on me. I slept rather well last night." Evie's blush deepened as she covered her red cheeks with her hands. Paul stopped next to Evie as he took her hands and gently pulled them from her cheeks, "Don't hide please. You're beautiful when you blush."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle even harder as he noticed her blush was about to dissipate, but after his sweet words her cheeks flamed again. Paul looked down and took in her swimming attire. She had on short black board shorts and a black and white swimming tank top, her naked navel showed a little bit but not too much. Her long honey blonde locks were curved around her body and the wind kept kicking up and blowing her hair around the both of them.

Paul didn't release her hands as he started walking backwards, "C'mon let's go swimming." Evie laughed, "Are you crazy? That water is going to be freezing." Paul chuckled, "I'll keep you warm. I promise." Evie quirked an eyebrow at him, "Ya know you've made an awful lot of promises since I've met you." Paul let go of one of his her hands as he touched his own bare chest, "Have I not kept any of my promises that I made?" Evie shook her head negatively, "No...It is rare in life."

Paul continued walking backwards until they were both chest deep in the water, Paul gripped Evie's hips and pulled her closer to him as her hands came up and held onto his broad shoulders. Paul smirked, "So do you still trust me?" Evie smiled as she nodded yes. Paul held her close to him as he moved around in the water. A comfortable silence fell between them as they just enjoyed holding onto one another and sharing looks back and forth.

Once everyone was done with lunch, Paul took Evie's hand and pulled her to walk with him. She looked down at their joined hands and felt her heart jump inside her chest. A surge of energy or nervousness she wasn't sure what it was. A new relationship excited her in all the right ways, but scared the crap out of her in all the wrong ones. As she started to feel self conscious about her scars once again, even if Paul couldn't see them. He would have to eventually. What 23 year old man and 21 year old woman do not get intimate? None...exactly.

Paul could feel an uneasy feeling fall over Evie as he clasped her small hand in both of his as he peered down at her, her heart beat had picked up, "What's wrong Evie?" She could tell the worry was evident in his voice as she looked up and swallowed hard, "Paul I have to be honest. I don't exactly know how you feel about me, but I am telling you right now that I do like you...If you have a girlfriend or something now would be the time to come clean so I don't get further attached to you."

Paul stopped as he turned her to face him, he lifted her face with his hand softly under her chin, "Evie, I like you too...If you couldn't tell. I barely know you but everything in my life is pointing me in your direction. I don't have a girlfriend right now. I mean my past with women is shaky at best, but I've never lied or cheated on anyone I dated or was with. I'm trustworthy, but temperamental. I'm hoping you can help me tame my volatile side."

Evie reached up and touched his cheek, "You don't seem to volatile to me." Paul frowned, "I have some secrets in my life, that I'm not ready to tell you just yet. But if you can be patient with me, I would like to tell you eventually." Evie nodded, "I second the motion. I have a scary and sketchy past and it is something I'm going to have to tell you if we are going to...ya know." Paul smirked, "Date? Be together? Whatever." Evie nodded, "Yes. I can't be with you and not tell you. Some secrets you can't hide away forever. They are meant to be told. Even if you're scared to death to tell them."

Paul pulled Evie to him as he brushed some loose strands of hair from her face, "Evie can I kiss you?" Evie smiled and Paul's heart thundered in his ears as she nodded. Paul leaned down and softly captured her lips with his. His left arm wrapped around Evie's waist as he pulled her flush against his body. He slowly slid his tongue along her bottom lip as she gasped out softly and granted him access by parting her lips slowly. His tongue slid into her mouth as he groaned at the first taste of her.

His lips were purely addictive. They were so soft and warm against her own. she could be happy the rest of her life if she could just continue to kiss this man in front of her.

Jared chuckled when he saw Paul lean down and take Evie's lips. The younger guys started to get loud but Jared wasn't having any of that. He was letting Paul have his quiet moment with his imprint as he ushered everyone back to the bonfire site and started making the younger pups look for driftwood for the fire later that night. Kim walked over with a smirk on her face, "He finally took the plunge huh?" Jared pulled her to him as he dropped a soft kiss to her lips, "Of course. I knew he would. I just knew he would take his sweet stubborn time."

Kim giggled as Jared wrapped his arms around her waist, "Do you think he's done fighting the imprint?" Jared shook his head negatively, "Nope. That wouldn't be Paul's style if he just caved after one kiss from his imprint. He's going to try and continue to fight it and he's going to end up hurting himself and possibly Evie as well...but until he does he won't stop trying to fight it and no amount of talks from me or the rest of the pack is going to set him straight. The first time he feels her sorrow from his dumb ass making a mistake then he'll realize how stupid he's been."

Kim frowned, "You're not going to point it out either are you?" Jared smirked down at his imprint, "What do you think? I've already tried and believe me it doesn't help, it all goes in one ear and out the other with Paul. Simply because he thinks he's always right." Kim leaned her head against Jared's t-shit clad chest, "I'm glad you didn't fight it with me. I would've been devastated." Jared kissed the top of her head, "I couldn't ignore it with you. Once I was shown the way then I knew my path to least resistance was going to be any path that led to you. You are my life Kim. And I can't wait until were married with a dozen babies." Jared chuckled when he saw Kim blush.

Paul reluctantly pulled back, releasing Evie's lips as he tried to calm his erratic breathing as Evie gently chewed on her bottom lip, her eye lashes fanned her cheeks and slowly opened and he watched as her violet eyes peered up at him as a smile graced her beautifully slightly swollen lips. Paul couldn't help but smirk knowing his kiss had been the reason her lips were slightly swollen. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her lips again only softer and less hungry this time.

When they pulled back, they just stood there as their eyes connected again.

"Wow." Evie breathed out in a whisper.

Paul couldn't help chuckle at Evie's choice for a word, it caused him to smirk even harder as he couldn't help agree with her.

"Yea. Wow."


	8. Ch 8 Before Dinner Fun

**Chapter 8** – Before Dinner Fun

Leah smirked in her head as she patrolled in wolf form. She'd sifted through Paul's mind for the last few hours. She knew he was laying in the grass at the cliffs, he had no one but Evie on his mind. Her calves, thighs, hips, hands, arms, chest, lips eyes hair. Her whole body was re-imaging itself through his brain over and over. They had officially been dating for the last 4 months. And all he ever had on his mind was Evie.

At the bonfire at the end of the week Paul was going to spill the beans to Evie about being a wolf and the pack. It was time for him to tell her. Everyone had been good about keeping it quiet for him specifically, because he fought the imprint part so hard at first, then after they got together they took it so slow snails crawled faster than they moved.

5...4...3...2...1!

Paul jumped up as soon as he heard Jared and Sam's voices in his head and knew patrol was officially over as he ran as fast as he could to Evie's house, he knew she'd be waiting for him. She was making dinner for him tonight and then they were going to spend the remained of the evening watching movies on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. Paul skidded to a stop just inside the trees outside of Evie's house as he phased back into human form and pulled his black cargo shorts and his sneakers. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, trying to make some kind of sense of its craziness.

Once he stepped out of the woods, Evie had been sitting on the front steps of her porch, she looked up and her face was adorned with a sweet smile when her eyes came in contact with his. Paul chuckled, "What are you doing out here by yourself?" Evie shrugged, waiting for you." She stood up as she held her hand out, "C'mon dinner is ready." Paul took her hand and let her pull him behind her into the house. The aroma in the air was enough to make his whole body melt.

Once they walked into the kitchen Paul could see the table was set, Paul stopped in his tracks as he pulled Evie back against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Paul maneuvered them both around until Evie's back was pressed into the counter, he leaned down and gently lifted her, placing her on the counter as he stood between her legs devouring her mouth with his. He could feel her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned into his mouth. His soft finger tips caressed her throat, over her shoulders down her arms, as they slid past her waist and gripped her hips slightly.

She felt his fingertips play with the hem of her t-shirt as they started to slowly slid up under the cotton material. Evie freaked out a little and pulled away from Paul as she panted trying to get her breathing under control.

The abrupt stop shook Paul out of his passion haze as he looked down at Evie and frowned, "Sorry. I didn't meant to rush you." Evie rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand as she shook her head negatively, "No...Not it's okay Paul. I didn't...I just...I um."

Paul could feel as her whole demeanor changed. It felt as almost if she was starting to panic a little. Paul looked down into her beautiful violet eyes, "Hey...I'm not here with you for just that Evie. If that's all I wanted from you, I wouldn't be here right now." Paul stepped away from her when he heard her heartbeat speed up. Evie reached out and grabbed his hands and pulled him back to her as she smiled softly, "No don't...please. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to step away." Paul shook his head, "No I just figured I was moving too fast and was scaring you."

Evie swallowed hard, "No...You don't scare me Paul...You could never scare me. Remember I told you I had some secrets that I wanted to tell you?" When Paul nodded Evie looked down at her hands as she enjoyed the warmth of his hands connected to hers, she looked back up, "I want to tell them to you tonight. It might explain my sketchiness. Because I'm not rejecting you...Please don't think I don't want to be with you in a physical way...Because I absolutely do. You have to feel that. I want to be with you in so many different ways. I just have to explain a few things first."

Paul nodded, "I understand. I just want you to know I'm not quite ready to tell you my secrets, but I will soon. I promise." Evie smirked, "There you go making promises again." Paul's cheeks tinged pink a little as he looked down, "I haven't broken one yet though." Evie giggled, "I know. It's a good quality in anyone. You ready to eat now?" Paul chuckled as his eyes met hers again, "Of course, I could eat a horse right now." Evie giggle more as Paul gripped her hips and helped her off the counter carefully.

They sat and ate their grilled lemon chicken with mash potatoes and steamed broccoli. Once they were finished, Paul actually did the cleanup while Evie sat on the counter talking to him again, she tried helping him several times, but he insisted since she cooked he would clean for her. HE told her to just relax for a minute and he'd be finished before she knew it. Evie giggled, "Do you ever help Emily with clean up?" Paul shook his head negatively, "No unfortunately me and the rest of the pa…guys have tried a few times to help, but she always ends up yelling for us to get out of her kitchen. It's gotten worse since she'd got those pregnancy hormones running through her. She's extremely territorial of her kitchen now."

Evie held her stomach as fits of giggles invaded her, when she finally calmed down she looked at Paul and nodded, "Yea I noticed the other night she was all eat and then get the hell out. I think that's the first time I ever heard her say anything remote to a cuss word before. It was cute and dominating at the same time. I guess her kitchen is her pride and joy."

Paul nodded, "Maybe…or maybe it's because the first time we tried helping her when we were like sixteen, Quil and Jared got into a shoving match and Jared shoved Quil so hard he went through the kitchen table. We've never seen her get mad or lift a finger in anger. She chased all of us through the house and out the back door with a frying pan. Told us if we couldn't behave like young men then we were not allowed in her home. This was before she married Sam. He was furious at us; we had to work to pay for a new table. We all had to help pay for it because we laughed instead of trying to stop the two from beating on each other."

Evie couldn't stop the giggles once again, "Wow. I would've loved to see her chasing you guys with the frying pan." Paul shook his head negatively, "No you wouldn't…It was bad. She actually nailed Quil and Jared with it in the back of the head. After she got us outside she threw it like a Frisbee and it boomeranged around all of us before it hit Embry in the face and broke his nose. Emily felt bad about hurting him. He generally is the quietest of us and probably the sweetest."

Evie giggled as she watched Paul dry his hands off and came and stood in front of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively pulling him closer to her as she kissed his lips softly, "I don't know, I think you're the sweetest out of the bunch right now, but maybe I'm just biased."

Paul's hands slid up her legs as he gripped her hips and pulled her off the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her into the living room, he sat in the plush corner of the L shaped couch, with Evie sitting straddled on his lap. Paul kissed her lips softly as he watched her pull away reluctantly he put on a straight face as his eyes connected with her violet once again.

"Okay…Talk to me. I'm ready."


	9. Ch 9 Panic Attack

**Chapter 9** – Panic Attack

Evie looked at Paul as she nodded slowly. She said she was going to tell him. Now it was really time to come clean with it all. Evie moved off and to the right side of him. Evie took a big breath as she noticed Paul took her hand in his and laced their fingers together; she exhaled her shaky breath, "First off. I want you to know I'm not scared of making love with you or anything else like that. I'm by no means a virgin. Though I definitely haven't had that many partners, when it comes to the sexual side of life. But with my past you'll understand why."

Evie rolled her lips together as she contemplated how to explain everything. She felt Paul squeeze her hand softly and when her head popped up and she turned her eyes towards him, he gave her a soft smile as he kissed the back of her hand, "Take your time Evie. There's no rush." Evie nodded, "When I was eighteen, I lost my virginity to someone I assumed I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Rick was my fiancé. He had been since I was sixteen. We'd started dating when were thirteen and in junior high. So you can understand why I thought he was the one. He was supposed to be my true one in life and definitely for eternity. But apparently life had other plans for us."

Evie sighed heavily, "Our senior year we had 3 months left. We were both accepted into the same college, and were completely ready to just give up to each other forever. Rick started hanging out later and later at night with his friends and drinking and partying harder. Said he was getting ready for the college life. I'm not a book worm but I worked for the grades I wanted. Rick slid by in live by the seat of his pants."

"A week before we were to graduate, I called his cell and some girl answered…I thought it was a misdial so I dialed the number again and when she answered I heard Rick's voice in the back ground. I knew he was out partying with his friends again so I went looking for him. They always partied at this abandoned house in town, so I showed up. I walked all through the house looking for him. I went out back and saw his truck. The windows were all fogged up and it was definitely rocking back and forth. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing. Especially when they both popped out of the driver side and she had on his baseball hat that he wore 24/7 and he had her panties hanging out of the front pocket of his jeans."

Paul watched as Evie leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling, he never once let go of her hand, he didn't want to interrupt her because he knew she would stop and that wasn't what he wanted. He gently squeezed her hand again as her eyes sought out his and when they connected she smiled and put the back of his hand against her cheek. Paul could tell whatever was coming up next was not going to be easy. He leaned over and brushed his lips across her forehead as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Evie rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I couldn't really say much to him. I mean honestly what could be said, other than goodbye. I handed him his ring back and didn't say a word as I left and went back home. He actually followed me all the way back to my mother's house. My dad took off when I was a baby, so I don't have a clue where he is. We argued for a good three hours and he finally ended up leaving. The next day he wasn't at school which I couldn't thank god enough for because I really wasn't in the mood to even be near him."

Paul felt Evie's entire emotions shift. He sat up when he felt her start to shake. He wrapped his arm around her, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to Evie." Evie shook her head negatively, "No…You need to know all of it. I can do it." She let out a shaky breath again, "When I got home, I went inside and closed the door, as I started to step into the living room; Rick popped out of the hall closet and slammed me against the front door. I was trying to shove him or fight him, but it was no use, he weighted a good 100 pounds more than me. I felt this blinding pain shoot through my ribcage, than again in my stomach, it was consistent. The pain became too much and I passed out."

Paul could suddenly feel his blood boiling in his veins, "What did he do to you Evie?"

Evie looked down and then looked back up at Paul, "When I woke up in the hospital 3 weeks later, they told me he'd stabbed me over fifteen times, in the ribs and stomach. I had five blood transfusions because of the blood loss. I went through re-constructive surgery and physical therapy and also psychological therapy. I went to his trial every single day. There was no way I was going to miss a second of it. I was going to show him it didn't matter what he did to me. He was never going to break me down. He's been in prison for the last almost four years for attempted murder."

Evie could feel Paul's hands trembling a bit as she grabbed both of his hands in hers, "Look. I didn't tell you this to feel sorry for me, or to get pissed off at my ex. I told you because sometimes I get self-conscious about the scars. They are only paper thin lines now, but they used to be worse before the reconstructive surgery. I just…It's why I've pushed your hands away from me. I know what they feel like to me. I just don't want you to feel them and think they are grotesque or something."

Paul cupped Evie's face in his warm hands as his eyes searched out and finally connected with her like they had so many times over the last 4 months, "Evie there is nothing about you that is grotesque, so please don't say that. Every piece of skin on your body is beautiful and I don't even need to see it to say it and mean it. I know it…Here inside my heart." He placed her hand, palm side down against the middle of his chest over his heart and knew she could feel it beating a tattoo furiously on the inside of him.

Paul watched as she blinked and a few stray tears slid down her cheeks, his thumbs wiped them away as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. Paul pulled away too soon for either of their liking, as he stood, "I'm going to go outside and calm myself down and I'll be right back I promise." Evie nodded as she watched him walked out the front door.

She couldn't help but want to walk outside with him; she wanted to be the one who helped calm him down as she quickly followed as she jogged to catch up with him. She followed him into the tree line. Suddenly she heard clothing rip and a ferocious growling as she rounded the thick of the trees and came nearly face to face with the largest grey/silver wolf she'd ever seen. It was gigantic. Even on all fours it was taller than her. She covered her mouth as a gasp of air escaped.

The wolf turned towards her as if she'd surprised it and suddenly she couldn't move, her breathing was erratic as she tried backing away from it but her feet wouldn't move. She stumbled to the ground as she began pushing the heels of her sneakers into the ground and pushed her back against a tree. She started seeing black spots as they flashed behind her eyelids, she blinked her eyes furiously trying to calm the panic attack as it swept through her entire body. Her breath was coming in short gasps as her eyes filled with complete darkness.


	10. Ch 10 Alpha's Wife's Orders

**Chapter 10** – Alpha's Wife's Orders

"Please tell me she's okay Em." Paul's voice laced with worry.

"Paul she's going to be just fine. She didn't die. She just had a panic attack and passed out." Emily sounded annoyed, like he'd been asking her the same question thirty times for the last twenty seconds.

"Yea like that's any better." Paul grumbled under his breath.

Emily giggled, "You boys and your imprints. I think you all try to have competitions to see who can come up with the more creative ideas on how to spring your secrets on your imprints. First Jake punches out a guy in the grocery store for touching Zeva's rear end, then she watches him punch a hole completely through the truck of a tree and you wolf out in the woods after your imprint confesses her secrets. I swear next someone is going to kidnap their imprint and force her to wolf out with him."

Paul frowned, "I'm sorry Emily. Really I am. I know I made a mess of everything and I swear I'll clean it up if Evie will let me." Emily looked at Paul as she smiled softly, "Just be patient. She may not be as accepting as the rest of the imprints have been. Lord knows you guys have been doing a whiz bang up job of explaining it."

Sam chuckled as he watched his overly pregnant wife, "My beloved you need to come rest and let the boys handle their own mistakes." Paul nodded, "Yea Emily. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have brought her here." Emily quieted both of the doting men, "Quiet both of you…I'm pregnant not dead. And Paul had you taken her anywhere but here you'd be sorry. It doesn't matter how old you guys get or what changes occur in all our lives, you're always welcome here for disasters and dinners. You should know that already. We've all been through it together you're still family even if Sam and I are starting our own family. When you guys start having your families I expect you all too still be here…And that's an order from the alpha's wife."

Paul smiled as he leaned down and kissed Emily's cheek, "Yes ma'am."

Evie slowly started to move around, she could hear voices, but they were muffled. She slowly opened her eyes trying to get the haziness to subside. She could feel a head ache coming on fast and immediately knew she'd had a panic attack and passed out. She rolled onto her side and was greeted with a soft pillow. She was almost sure she was in the woods when she had the panic attack.

Where the hell was she now?

She started to freak out a little, but then as she sat up she recognized the guest room of Emily and Sam's. Paul must've brought her here. But what happened to the wolf? Would it attack Paul if he got near it or her?

Paul was pacing the floor still as he looked up at Emily, she quirked an eyebrow at the look on his face, "What is it?" Paul smiled softly, "She's awake…She's worried about something. Em will you go check on her please?" Emily giggled as she nodded and started to stand up as Sam gently helped her. Her eight month pregnant belly was weighting her down. Emily couldn't help but giggle harder.

Emily pushed the guest room door open and then closed it as she saw Evie sitting in the middle of the bed wrapped in the blanket they'd laid across her when Paul brought her over. Emily sat down, "How are you feeling sweetie?" Evie looked up, "My head hurts, but that's normal after a panic attack." Emily reached over and pushed some hair behind Evie's ear, "You're safe here. I think you scared the hell out of Paul though." Evie frowned, "I didn't mean to. I just saw a wolf he was nearly bigger than a house and…and…I know this sounds stupid but it looked at me as though it was shocked to see me. Not that I was equally as shocked to see it. But I don't see many gigantic wolves while strolling through the woods."

Emily giggled, "Oh it was shocked alright…Was you scared of the wolf itself or the size of him?" Evie quirked an eyebrow at the woman sitting next to her, who was rubbing her belly, "Why would you ask me that Emily? I mean he was as big as a horse. I don't know where you come from but there are no mutant horse sized wolves where I was born and raised."

Emily held her stomach as she giggled hard while sitting next to Evie, Emily stood up carefully, "Let me go get Paul, he really needs to come in here and see you. You've two have a few things to discuss." Emily opened the door as she looked back at Evie, "I'm just glad you're okay." Evie nodded, "Thanks Em." Emily nodded as she disappeared out the door.

Paul was the first to approach her as she waddled down the hallway, "How is she? Is she okay? Did I scare her? Did I hurt her?" Emily giggled again as she heard Sam growl, "If you'd give her a minute she'd be able to answer you." Paul cringed when Sam used his alpha voice, "Sorry Em." Emily shook her head as she pinched Sam's arm, "Its fine. Daddy is just being overprotective. It's not like you can actually question someone to death."

Emily grabbed Paul's hands, "Calm down. She's fine. But it's definitely time you told her. She doesn't realize you were the wolf, but you need to tell her everything. It's time for you to come clean with her." Paul cringed, "Are you sure Emily?" Emily nodded without reluctance, "I'm always sure. You've been together for four months; she came clean to you tonight. It's your turn. Have a little faith in your imprint Paul. If you want to wait for the rest of the pack to get here, we can call them right now and their imprints, she's going to need more than just a fat over hormonal pregnant lady to lean on when you tell her."

Emily giggled when she heard Sam growl from behind her, "You're not fat! You're the most beautiful pregnant lady in the world. And I'll have words with anyone who says other wise of my wife." Emily shook her head at Sam's overprotectiveness, "Hush Sam! I can have my own opinion of myself. Thank you very much. Don't mind him. Sometimes I think he's the hormonal pregnant lady in this marriage."

Paul sighed heavily as he walked down the hallway, as soon as he opened the door a soft body crashed into his as he chuckled looking down at Evie. His vision in the dark being incredible he could see Evie's violet eyes as they peered up at him. His arms automatically wrapping around her as she buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest. He softly kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay Evie?" He mumbled into her hair, she nodded yes to his question. As Paul looked down again and into her eyes, "Can you handle hearing some secrets? I'm ready to tell you." She looked cute when she chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded in confirmation letting him know she could handle it…Whatever it was.

Paul sat Evie down and explained that there were some guys in the tribe who had the wolf gene because their ancestors were descendants of wolves. There was only a select few in the tribe. He made sure to name them all off in the pack so she'd know and be familiar with them. Making sure to tell her they only existed for one reason, to kill vampires, which was the only thing they were allowed to kill. Paul went ahead and explained imprinting as well, though he knew she'd have more questions about all of it down the line.

Paul frowned when Evie looked at him when he finished. Paul stood up, "You don't believe me do you?" Evie made a face, "I'm not sure what to believe right now." Paul looked down at her, his eyes pleading with her to just believe him, "Do you still trust me? I've made promises and always kept them…If you trust me I promise to prove it to you. I swear on my life it's all true. I would never lie to you."

Evie looked up when Paul held his hand out to her; again she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly raised her hand and softly placed it in his. He gently pulled her to her feet and led her through the house, when they went through the kitchen Paul nodded his head at Jared and Jake. They both followed Evie and Paul outside and over to the tree line.

Evie felt the emptiness when Paul let go of her hand and walked ahead in front of her as Jared grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop and had her stand next to him. Paul glanced back at her and winked as he disappeared behind a tree, Jared's overly warm hand rested in the small of her back to keep her steady. Within a few minutes a gigantic silver and dark grey wolf walked out from behind the tree.

Of course on instinct Evie started to take a step back, but Jared's hand was firmly in the middle of her back so she couldn't go anywhere. "Evie look at his eyes…Tell me you recognize them." Evie's bottom lip trembled a little, "I…I…umm." Her erratic breathing was a small sign she as headed towards another panic attack.

Jake walked up behind her as his hands gripped her upper arms and slowly started to run up and down them, "Calm down Evie, take some deep breaths, he's not going to hurt you. We wouldn't let him and he would never dream of it." Jake's voice was soft and soothing.

Paul let out a strained whine and Jared's snapped to look at his best friend, "You calm down too. She's just in shock a little. We are taking care of her." Evie swallowed hard, "Tell me it's safe to approach him." Jared nodded, "Yea…Just don't be scared of him." Evie glared at Jared, "I'm not scared of him Jared. Good lord. It's just an abundance to take in at once." Evie slowly put one foot in front of the other as she made her way to Paul. He sat down and slowly let himself slid to a laying down position in front of her. His nearly blackened eyes watched as she knelt down in front of him.

Evie watched as he crawled on his whined audibly again, she looked back at Jared and Jake, "What's wrong?" Jared chuckled, "He's scared your rejecting him, because you haven't touched him." "I can touch him? And it won't hurt him right?" Jake chuckled, "Yea believe me he's more scared of him hurting you right now then the other way around. He's scared he's scaring you also." Evie's lips pressed into a thin line as she slowly reached out, she watched as Paul belly crawled closer to her, she couldn't help but let out a giggle, she could only imagine watching him do that when he was in human form instead of wolf.

Paul coughed out a chuckle because he could only imagine what she was giggling about. At least she'd calmed down, he was sure she was on the verge of having another panic attack and couldn't bare it being his fault two times. Let alone ever again. Paul's eyes grew wide as she leaned over and kissed his snout, "I'm not afraid of you, don't look so surprised."

Evie smiled softly, "Go change back please." Paul couldn't deny her as he backed away and stood up careful not to get too close, he jogged back behind the tree and phased back as he pulled his clothes back on, when he walked back out from around the tree. Again he felt something crash into his body, he could tell by the scent it was Evie. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his body. He knew this was a good start.


	11. Ch 11 You're Killing Me

**Chapter 11** – You're Killing Me

Nearly blackened eyes watched as she slept peacefully. Since Paul had revealed his wolf life to Evie he had taken to watching Evie sleep at night. When Paul would finish patrol early in the mornings, he'd go into Evie's house through her bedroom window, she would leave it cracked just enough for him to get his fingers in and pull it up. Paul watched as she moved around in bed, her beautiful violet eyes started to flutter open. Once her eyes focused on Paul she sat up, "What's wrong?" Her voice was laced with sleep.

Paul moved closer as he sat on the bed next to her. He shook his head negatively as he caressed her cheek, "Nothing. I love watching you sleep." Evie smiled weakly as she moved back on the bed and patted the space she just moved from. Paul pulled his t-shirt off and kicked his sneakers off and got on the bed as he pulled Evie into his arms. Evie leaned up and kissed his Adam's apple. He felt his whole body relax as she moved around a little and placed soft kisses on his neck. Paul felt her soft hands come up and push against the muscles of his chest as he allowed her to guide him to lay flat on his back.

Paul watched through hooded eyes as Evie moved around on her hands and knees and continued kissing around his neck. His whole body covered with goose bumps as her lips softly slid across his collar bones. She then placed feather soft kisses around on his chest and along his sternum. Evie could hear his breathing as it became erratic in his chest. He could feel her fingers tracing his well-defined abs. His stomach clenched under her soft touch.

Paul grabbed her hips as he pulled her to sit straddled across his lap as he sat up and cupped her face and captured her lips with his. She could feel his fingers as they slid down her curvy body and came to rest on the flesh of her thighs that were exposed because of her shorts she slept in. His fingertips pressed into the flesh and she could feel the burning warmth of his skin against her.

Paul moved them around as he laid her back against the bed and claimed her lips as his own. Kissing her so passionately, he was sure she could feel his want and desire for her. His lip slid down her neck as he tugged at the neck line of the t-shirt she slept in as his lips began nipping the tender flesh of her collar bone and her fingers tightened into his soft black hair. His hands played with the hem of her t-shirt once more like they always did. He wanted her to tell him to go further, but he didn't want to push her.

Paul felt his body tense when she kissed his ear softly, "Take my shirt off Paul…But be gentle please." Paul pulled back as he panted trying to catch his breath as his eyes locked with hers, "I would never hurt you Evie." Evie nodded slowly, "I know Paul. I just. I haven't shown anyone my body that hasn't been a doctor or nurse in the last few years. Scared of being ridiculed or made fun of. I thought it was a part of my body that was hideously ugly."

Paul frowned, "There is no part of you that is ugly Evie. You're beautiful from top to bottom. You always will be too." Paul sat back slightly as Evie sat up and he carefully started sliding the cotton material up her shapely body. Once it was over her head and floating to the floor, Paul gently pushed her to lay back on the bed as his lips started placing feather light kisses over the 15 and then some scars littered across her ribcages and upper stomach. Insanely enough the scars stopped about two inches from her mid-drift. It left her waist line flawless.

Paul looked up through passion filled eyes and could see Evie was a bundle of nerves, she was ringing her hands above her chest and even had her eyes closed. Paul couldn't help chuckle as he slowly moved up her body and kissed her soundly on the lips. As soon as her mouth opened against his lips, his tongue slipped in and caressed her tongue. He smirked when he felt her hands slid around his neck and up into his hair again. He definitely enjoyed her fingers weaving themselves through his hair. His warm hands slid down her body as his fingertips lightly inspected the scars. They were nothing more than paper thin lines, which he assumes is what the reconstructive surgery did for her. She was beautiful no matter what.

Paul's reluctantly pulled his lips from hers as her eyes remained closed and Paul leaned his forehead against her own. His warm breath washed over her face as he fought to control himself. "Fuck you're killing me Evie." Paul relaxed into her body more, being careful not to crush her, her fingertips danced along his overly heated skin as they slid down his shoulders and sides, one of her hands slid beneath offending jean material, she wasn't shocked that all he had on was those shorts. Knowing it was useless for him or the others to wear underwear when they phased it would just get destroyed.

Paul nearly lost it when her small hand gently groped his right butt cheek under his jeans and not over them. Evie couldn't help but giggle because she felt him shiver against her. Apparently she had surprised him. Evie soft voice whispered in his ear, "Lift up a little." Paul carefully pushed up with his elbows and held himself up with his right hand pushed into the mattress.

Evie's small hands explored the expanse of his bare chest and slightly ran slower over his clenched ab muscles. He felt her hands at the waistline of his jean shorts. She tugged at the material until the button came undone and slowly slid the zipper down with her thumb and index finger.

Paul felt his mouth go dry and he nearly held his breath as he felt his imprint take his erection into her small hand. His breath hitched in his throat as he groaned at the contact. "Evie if you're not ready we don't have to." His voice was strained as he felt his imprint stroke him gently. Evie kissed along his strong jawline as he lowered his head so she could reach him, "Does it feel like I'm not ready?" Paul couldn't even answer as she stroked him again, he just shook his head negatively.

"Don't you think we have a bit too many clothes on Paul?" He nodded as he un hooked her bra from the back with his left hand as his right still held him above her…his hands were softly caressing her in places she couldn't imagine that could be caressed…like her waist, hips…outer thighs…Just the feel of his hands on her…was comforting…Paul gently pulled at her cotton shorts and kissed down her lower abdomen…he slid his tongue over and kissed her left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed her right hip.

Paul rolled her over onto her stomach…and was kissing the small of her back…he was running kisses up and down her vertebrae…he came up to her shoulder and was kissing her shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of her neck…He had his arm around across the top of her chest from shoulder to shoulder…Evie was kissing along his forearm…and just could feel the heat radiating off his arm…and his hand that had slowly ran down her back and sides where her ribs were…his hands had lightly brushed against her breasts.

Paul turned her back over onto her back, and Evie reached up and pulled him down. Paul started kissing her lips again, while caressing her breasts and stomach…Evie was running her hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest…She gave his nipples a little tease when she slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them…they perked up and Paul groaned from the back of his throat…Evie placed feather light kisses down his sternum…and traced his 6-pak with her tongue and lips.

Paul's erection was strained against the material of his jeans…and he pulled his jeans off and the laid her flat on her back and slowly pulled her shorts and panties down her long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor…Paul slowly crawled up her body and softly spread her legs with his hands.

Paul looked into her eyes as if asking permission to go further…Evie just nodded her approval…and Paul slowly started sliding his erection all the way into her core…Evie couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan…They both realized this is exactly where they needed to be at that second…Once Paul was fully sheathed in her, he kept still letting every part of her body adjust to him.

Paul started slowly moving in and out of her…and Evie was holding on…She was kissing Paul's neck and ear and finally started begging him to go faster…it was his undoing…he started slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could…he pulled her knees up and gripped the back of her thighs and pushed them apart further to stroke deeper into her willing body…Evie was almost on the brink of insanity… "Mmm Paul…you feel so good…Oh god…." "God Damn…Evie baby you're so tight…you feel so good wrapped around me…Mmm…God I wanna feel you cum so bad…" All Evie could do was moan and nod…cause he started thrusting as hard and as deep into her as he could…her whole body was about to explode…Evie clamped her eyes shut tight…and Paul leaned down, "Open your eyes Evie I want you to look me in the eyes..."

Evie opened her eyes…They kept their eyes locked on each other…and finally Evie started falling over the edge…Her orgasm raked through her body…and as soon as Paul felt her walls clamping down, milking him as she cam…Paul growled out his release…Paul thrusted one last time, and cam loud…Evie felt him slam so deep inside of her…Feeling him explode so deep into her…only made her cum again…Paul rode her hard through both of her orgasms…Paul collapsed on the bed next to her, not wanting to crush her…they just laid there staring at each other in silence.

Paul didn't leave her body, she kissed his lips and he instantly felt himself growing hard again while he was still inside of her. Paul rolled onto his back pulling Evie on top of him as he gently guided her hips up and down his already recovered erection. He watched the emotions as they crossed Evie's face, but she never protested as she laced her fingers with his and continued the sexual escapade the two of them seemed to be riding that night.

Oh yea. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Ch 12 Apparently It Could

**Chapter 12** – Apparently It Could

Forest Green eyes looked at him. Her whole posture basically said 'If you touch me I'll nail you in the balls.' Her arms were crossed over her chest defiantly. She really didn't care if the top of her head barely reached his chin, or how good he really looked standing in front of her shirtless. His bare tan chest staring her directly in the eyes. She almost had the urge to reach out and touch him.

Almost.

Jake shuffled from right to left foot as he rubbed the back of his neck. Her glare was just about the one thing he could handle. He'd been in all out fights with Paul in wolf form that didn't bother him as much as her glare did right now. He could see the venom in her eyes. He started to open his mouth and say something when she held up her hand and stopped him from doing so.

Zeva was a completely open minded person, but it wasn't natural to watch her boyfriend punch a hole in the trunk of a huge ass tree. "Okay so I understood there were some things that just were different about you from my other boyfriends. The body temperature, the way you looked at me, the way you growled at my friend Ryan when he grabbed me too roughly. But when some douche bag comes up and puts his hands all over me it's my job to defend myself not you. And had you given me more than a three second lee way I would've kicked him in the balls so hard they would've been lodged in his throat until he had them surgically removed. But you hit him so hard I heard something break. I heard a bone snap and I don't even want to know which bone it was because the human face is all bone and cartilage. Then I follow you outside because you was shaking so bad I thought you was going into like epileptic shock or something and you proceeded to punch a hole in a damn tree. I'm not sure how that is even possible at this point."

She dragged her fingers through her waist long raven hair as her blue streaks shined noticeably. She exhaled, "I can't handle having a boyfriend who has roid rage every three minutes so if you are using steroids or something I'm going to ask you to choose. It's either me or the drugs, because I refuse to put myself in a situation where I'm calling the police at 3 am with a busted up face talking about how I had to kill you because you went ballistic on me."

Jake almost laughed…Almost.

He definitely couldn't help the smirk that crossed his red lips as he looked at his imprint.

Jake took a step towards Zeva and watched as Zeva took a step back. Jake chuckled, "I'm not on drugs Zeva. I've never done drugs in my life. Hell I have never even taken an aspirin. I was upset because that jerk thought it was a good idea to manhandle you. I know you're supposed to be able to defend yourself, but at some point my macho rationalization half of my brain took over and told me to sock him in the face before he tried to get any more bright idea's to touch you in other spots."

Zeva quirked an eyebrow at him, "If you're not on drugs they how the hell did you punch a hole in that tree?" Jake's eyebrows shot up, "Would you believe I've been working out?" Zeva shook her head negatively in a stiff manner; she was definitely not buying that excuse. Jakes sighed heavily, "This really isn't the way I wanted to explain everything to you. I guess it's my own fault though. I should've kept my temper in check. Will you go for a walk with me…Please?"

Zeva looked in his eyes and knew she could still trust him no matter what. She looked down when he held out his hand and her small hand came up and slowly slid into his. His warmth was completely welcome as his fingers wrapped around her small cold hand. Jake gave her hand a gentle tug. As she let him guide her off the front porch into the trees.

Jake smiled sweetly as he looked down at Zeva's insanely beautiful green orbs, "Remember when we went to the bonfire and my dad told the legends of our tribe?" she nodded, "Yea, how you guys are the descendants of wolves and you supposedly morph into wolves to protect the tribe from Dracula." Jake chuckled at her words, "It's not really Dracula, but they are vampire's they still suck blood."

Suddenly Zeva stopped walking and Jake face palmed, not believing he actually said that out loud. Jake turned and looked at Zeva who looked a little paler than normal. Jake frowned, "Zev, I'm…I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that." Zeva shook her head negatively, "You're telling me that vampires are real. Like really real right? That's what your standing here telling me."

Jake nodded sorrowfully, he could tell she was either going to freak out at the realization or think he'd fallen and bumped his head causing permanent brain damage. He was really hoping for neither and that she would just believe him, but that would be way too easy and he knew it, "I know it is probably hard to believe."

"Probably hard to believe? Really Jake? Probably?" Zeva's eyebrow's shot up almost to ask 'Are you kidding me?' Jake nodded with slight apprehension, "Look that doesn't even scratch the surface of everything else I'm about to tell you. Please just keep an open mind."

Zeva looked at Jake as he started explaining everything to her. Her eyes grew as he told her about being a wolf. And then he actually proved it. She stood completely astonished at the reddish brown wolf in front of her. Even on all fours he was gigantic compared to her. She wasn't a dwarf, but she wasn't a seven foot basketball player either. But next to Jake was a shorty…Big time. She held her tongue as Jake…err wolf Jake walked up and nuzzled her hand that was at her side.

She slowly lifted her hand up and stroked the fur on the top of his head and felt him groan at the contact. It sounded like he purred, but she couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward and buried her face in the fur of his neck. He was still her Jake, the smell and his eyes were the same. He leaned down so she wouldn't have to strain to reach him. "This is just crazy…Can you change back? Or do you have to stay this way?"

Zeva watched as Jake went behind a tree and came out with his signature cut off shorts again. He walked over to her as his handles settled on her waist and he pulled her closer to him, "I need to tell you something else."

It really couldn't get any crazier right?

"Zeva, I imprinted on you. You're my soul mate."

Apparently it could.


	13. Ch 13 Scent

**Chapter 13** - Scent

Zeva stood staring at Jake. She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Do I even want to know what that means?" Jake chuckled as his hands slid up and down her curvy sides; his hands were so warm she could feel them through her t-shirt and jeans. His body temperature was always inviting and now that she knew it was a side effect of the wolf gene, she was sure she could never get enough of his warm hands touching her again.

Jake's lips got a mind of their own as he began kissing down her neck and she gasped at the feeling of his warm wet kisses on the tender flesh of her neck and throat. She felt his hand slide up the middle of her back and moved her hair and she couldn't help but lean her head to the side so his lips could have better access.

Jake's lips brushed the spot behind her ear, "Are you sure you want to know? Do you think you can handle anymore tonight?" Before Zeva could even think about what she was doing she nodded, "Uh huh." Her hand slid up his chest and around to the back of his neck as her small fingers tangled into his soft, thick black hair pulling him closer to her body. Jake pulled the collar of her t-shirt aside as his warm lips nipped on the flesh of her collar bone.

Jake pulled back as he looked deep into her beautiful forest green eyes, "You're my soul mate. Imprinting is when a wolf finds his perfect half that makes him whole. It's a thousand times stronger than love at first sight and it lasts forever. It's fates way of giving us a shove towards our perfect love." Zeva frowned, "You're forced to love me?" Jake shook his head negatively, "No. Most wolves give their imprints a choice. If you don't want this then we don't have to be together. You can be free to love who you want." Zeva cupped his face, "What about you? What if you don't want me?" Jake locked eyes with Zeva, I'll always want you. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. I don't have to love you I want to love you forever."

Zeva jumped into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed her lips to his. He couldn't help but chuckle against her lips. Jake carried her back to her house. Jake unlocked the front door and ushered her into the house as she walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Zeva relished the feeling of Jake standing behind her. His scorching hands playing with the hem of her t-shirt and she could feel the warmth against the skin on her waist. And then his lips trailed a path down the side of her neck. Zeva had an intense feeling come over her entire body. As she turned around, Jake's warm hands slid up the back of her t-shirt, under her bra strap and palmed her bare skin while his arms pulled her closer to his body and his lips captured hers.

Jake pulled back and stared into her eyes, "I want to be with you Zeva." Zeva suddenly knew what he was asking. Her pink tongue came out and slowly wet her lips as she looked into his almost blackened with desire eyes as she nodded slowly up and down. Jake's hands slowly pulled Zeva's jacket off and then slid down and then lifted her by her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist. They couldn't stop kissing even if they wanted to. Jake carefully made his way through the house, up the stairs to Zeva's room, as he gently kicked the door closed.

Jake gently set Zeva on her feet in front of him, as he toyed with the hem of her t-shirt again as he watched her chew on her bottom lip slightly. Jake slid the cotton material up and over her head and let it flutter to the floor, as she smirked and pulled the white t-shirt from his body. Definitely stopping to admire his chest and abs. Her soft finger tips coming in contact with his tight stomach, abs and then sliding up to his chest. Her hands then trailed down to the waist line of his cut off jean shorts. Jake growled a little and scared Zeva and she jumped back.

Jake exhaled hard as he grabbed her hands, "Sorry! Your touch was just starting to affect me. I was trying to control myself." Zeva noticed Jake's chest was rising and falling a little like he had been holding his breath the whole time. Zeva frowned, "I'm sorry." Jake shook his head, "Don't you dare apologize. I'm fine. It's just that the first time with our imprint is supposed to be...I don't know...I'm only going off what I've heard."

Every time Jake moved his hips she could feel his erection pressed into his jean shorts as it pressed against her inner thigh and she was suddenly aware of how big he really was. Zeva frowned again, "Jake...I don't...I mean I haven't..." Jake made a face as he pulled her closer, "Your still a virgin?" Zeva shoot her head, "God no, but I can feel you." She blushed hard as she swallowed and continued, "I know how big you are and I've never been with anyone that size."

Zeva shook her head no, "No I want to. With you...Tonight. I just...I'm kind of nervous about it. What if I suck? You can't take the imprint back." Jake cupped her face in his hands as he softly kissed her lips, "I don't want to take the imprint back. Ever. I love you Zeva. I will always love you. I'm not saying that because I imprinted on you or to get in your pants. I loved you before I imprinted and you know it. I'm completely devoted to you and to us. I want to marry you and have babies with you. When I said forever; I meant it."

Zeva smiled softly as she pushed up on her toes and captured Jake's lips this time. Jake smirked when she pulled away; he loved it when she pulled bold moments like that. Zeva leaned up and rubbed her nose against his, "Jake...Make love to me." Jake's smug smirk and puffed out chest was enough of an answer for Zeva.

Zeva felt Jake lift her into his arms and then gently set her down in the middle of her bed as he hovered over her body, continuing to kiss her lips, her black lace bra was making him crazy. Zeva felt Jake unsnap and unzip her jeans and she laid on her back pushing off her jeans, as Jake was gently pulling them down her long tanned legs. Jake moved his hands to his jeans, and Zeva smacked away his hands as she gently kissed his lips and decided to handle his shorts herself and his were off in seconds and soon they were in their underwear. Jake looked at Zeva and she could not only see but feel his desire, as it pressed against her inner thigh.

Arousal has spread through both of them like a wild fire. His lips blazed a trail down her neck. They couldn't get enough of touching and kissing each other, their hands were everywhere on each other. When he finally tugged at her panties, he carefully pulled them down and tossed them aside with his own. Before she knew it knew it she felt the tip of him at her entrance. Jake pulled away and Zeva took a deep breath before he carefully slid inside of her. It was going good until she felt him stop. She wasn't sure what to expect as far as the pain went.

"Let me know if it hurts too much...I'll try to be gentle I promise." Jake said breathy against her lips trying to maintain control. He sounded in control Zeva felt like she was going to blow up any second. They could see everything on each other...Nothing was left to the blind side. Both of them were equally susceptible. The feel of his bare skin against her was addictive and she demanded to feel more of it...She CRAVED to feel it all. Jake just seem to fit with her every way possible.

Zeva nodded not really able to say much, she was now extremely nervous and before she knew it he gently pushed further into her and the searing warmth from his body enveloped her whole body. This warmth was going through her whole body and she wasn't sure how long it was supposed to last. Zeva felt Jake's forehead pressed against hers as he tried to steady himself and let her get accommodated to his size. He was using all his strength to control himself and make the perfect moment all about Zeva and Her love for Jake exploded in her chest and started spreading throughout her whole body.

Tears escaped her eyes, as Jake's warm lips kissed them away, Zeva finally nodded as he started to slowly move within her. The feelings in her stomach that seemed to reach a climax with insanely unbearable pleasure. Zeva wrapped her legs around his waist locking him into place on top of her small body. Jake smirked down at her as he captured her lips with his and increased his pace. Zeva felt him groan into her mouth as they moved as one and she knew she let his name spill from her lips more than once. Jake pushed into her once again and suddenly sanity left her mind.

Zeva was shoved towards a whole new level of pleasure as Jake and her became one. When they both climaxed she felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were completely spent and covered in sweat but honestly couldn't care less. Jake slid out of her body gently as he walked into the bathroom and disposed of the condom leaving no traces that they'd had sex in her mother's house, then cleaned himself up.

He walked back into the bedroom and gently lifted Zeva into his arms and carried her back into the bathroom and set her down in a bathtub full of warm water, as he got in behind her. He looked up at him questioningly, Jake placed a kiss on her lips, "You're probably going to be sore tomorrow, and I'm trying to lessen the pain a little by having you soak now." Zeva nodded as she accepted the kiss on the lips he gave her and leaned back against his chest. He washed both of them down.

Zeva couldn't help but giggle when he placed his nose against her shoulder and inhaled her scent, "Damn the guys are gonna know, my scent is all over you. But I do have to say it's a scent you wear perfectly." Zeva looked up and noticed Jake had a cocky grin on his face. Once they got out of the bath and dressed, Jake laid on her bed with her pulling her into his arms. Jake continued to answer all the questions that Zeva asked him, until they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	14. Ch 14 Needing Some Time

**Chapter 14** – Needing Some Time

Evie was sitting in front of the bonfire wrapped in one of Paul's sweatshirts. It was definitely two sizes too big for her, but she wasn't complaining his scent was filling her nose when she inhaled. Her and Kim were talking while Paul was over talking with Jared. Kim smirked, "So you and Paul seem to be getting closer." Evie smiled softly as she glanced over at Paul.

Almost as if he knew they were talking about them he winked over at Evie. Evie's cheeks tinged pink as she nodded, "Yea. Everything seems to have fallen into a specific pattern with us. I told him about my attack and he told me about being a wolf. It seems we like to shock each other." Kim frowned, "Jared told me. I hope you don't mind. The guys can't help when they are in wolf form, they can read each other's minds, it's so they can communicate better when they patrol and hunt."

Evie shook her head negatively, "No it's ok. I'm actually less self conscious about that. Paul's been helping with that." Evie's blush darkened when Kim gave her a knowing look. Kim mumbled under her breath, "Uh huh." Evie giggled, "Hush Kim." The girls broke out in giggles.

Evie looked up when Brady and Collin plopped down in front of the girls. Brady grinned, "I'm really glad everything worked out with you and Paul. I didn't think it was going to for a minute." Evie furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not?" Collin made a face, "Because he didn't want to imprint. He just wanted to continue being a bachelor until he died. He was having too much fun dating different girls and whatever." Brady nodded in agreement, "Yea. It's why he avoided you for those weeks between first meeting you at the beach and that first night you guys fell asleep on Emily and Sam's couch."

Kim cleared her throat, "Uh guys why don't you shut the hell up. You don't have a clue what you're talking about." Brady quirked an eyebrow at Kim, "You know he had a hard time accepting the imprint. He didn't want to be forced into something and regret it later. But it doesn't look like he's got any regrets. Which he shouldn't." Kim looked at Evie, "What Brady means is, I don't think any of us have ever seen Paul this happy, when he was sixteen and first started phasing he was a little volatile. He still has the temper, but since you've been in his life he's definitely calmed down."

Evie frowned, "He didn't want to imprint? Imprinting forced him to be with me? So he doesn't really want to be with me?" Kim grabbed Evie's hand, "Oh my God no Evie. It's not like that. Imprinting doesn't force the guys to do anything. It just helps them find their soul mate. They aren't forced to do anything."

Evie's frown deepened, "But Brady just said Paul didn't want to be forced into something that he would regret. What the hell does that mean?"

"IT MEANS BRADY IS TALKING OUT OF HIS ASS. WHERE I'M ABOUT TO STUFF HIS HEAD."

Evie, Kim, Brady and Collin's heads all snapped around to the sound of Paul's voice. He was standing perfectly still with his hands balled into fists, Jared was standing behind him. Kim saw Paul shaking from head to toe. She stood up and grabbed Evie's wrists and pulled her to her feet and pulled her away, as both Collin and Brady phased, which fully enraged Paul and Jared because Collin and Brady phased too close to the girls.

Three seconds later, Jared and Paul had phased and were pouncing on Collin and Brady; Making sure to pull the two pups into the trees. Sam and Embry both phased and ran to the trees to try and break up the fighting.

Kim looked at Evie and she was pale as a ghost, "You've never see Paul that mad before have you?" Evie shook her head negatively, "No. I mean I've seen him in wolf form, but I've never seen him get so mad that he phased out of anger." Kim frowned, "Please don't think that Paul was forced to be with you because of the imprint. None of the guys wanted to imprint. It just happens involuntarily. Paul loves you." Evie shook her head negatively, "I don't know what to believe. Paul has never said he loves me, because I don't think we are ready for that. But I also don't want him to regret anything that he does with me." Kim nodded in agreement, "You guys can't really rush anything, but don't doubt his true feelings for you."

"Are you girls okay?"

Evie frowned as she saw Seth walk up to them, "Can you give me a ride home Seth…Please." Seth's frown mirrored Evie's, "Sure…Are you sure you want to leave before Paul comes back?" Evie nodded as she started 2walking towards Seth's truck. Seth spared a look at Kim who nodded solemnly, "Go ahead I'll let Paul know where she is." Seth nodded as he followed Evie. He drove her home in silence not wanting to upset her any more than she looked.

Once he pulled up in front of her house he stopped her before she got out of his truck, she looked down at his warm hand on her wrist. Seth cleared his throat, "You should know Paul will come to see you once Kim tells him I brought you home. Just talk to him. I don't know what happened on the beach or what was said. But talk to him. Whatever questions you have hell answer them honestly." Evie really couldn't say anything as she just nodded and got out of the truck and went inside.

Seth had been right about twenty minutes later a heavy knock banged on the front door. Evie walked over and looked out the peak hole and saw Paul standing there, "Evie please let me in. Brady was talking out of his ass. He doesn't know anything." Evie leaned against the front door with her left palm against the door, "I just need some time Paul. I can't even wrap my brain around everything I heard. You didn't want to imprint, because you enjoyed dating multiple women, and you didn't was to be forced into being with me because of the imprint and regret it later."

Paul leaned his forehead against the front door, "Evie, Please open the door let's talk about it. Ask me anything you want! I swear I will answer it. I'll tell you the truth. I swear on my life." Evie blinked she could feel the pain and worry in his voice. Brady was more than likely laying in small bloody pieces in the trees at the beach. Evie couldn't help but let the tears fall, "I'm so confused Paul. I need some time please. I need some time to think."

Paul frowned, "I'll give you whatever you want Evie…Please call me when you're ready to talk…Please Evie…Promise me." Evie sniffled as she tried to control her tears and not sound like she was crying, "I promise. Just give me a couple of days Paul. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Paul could feel his heart clenching in his chest as he walked off the porch. The pain was immense in his whole body; he spared a look back at the house and knew Evie was crying on the other side of the door.

Evie watched from the peak hole as Paul walked off the porch and into the tree line. She heard a pained howl come from the trees as soon as he disappeared into them. Evie slid down the front door and to the floor as she cried. She definitely needed the time to think.


	15. Ch 15 Touch & Go

**Chapter 15** – Touch & Go

The next few days for the pack were touch and go. Brady was lucky to be alive. Paul had torn into him on more than a few separate occasions, but it wasn't like anyone could really blame Paul. Brady had single handedly destroyed Paul and Evie's relationship by talking to her about something he didn't understand or care about. Brady hadn't imprinted so he had no idea what he'd done exactly.

Sam gave Paul a few days off of patrolling to calm himself down, every time he'd see Brady he'd get so pissed off he'd absolutely burst into his wolf form.

Jared chuckled as he grabbed the key to Paul's front door once again. Just like he did every time Paul would lock himself away so no one could bother him. Paul was found yet again face down on the couch in the living room. Jared cleared his throat, "Dude you can't do this to yourself. If Evie came to see you right now she'd be mortified at this place. It's disgusting."

Empty pizza boxes and soda cans all over the place. There was also garbage strewn all over the living room and even a trail from the living room down the hall to Paul's bedroom.

"I swear to God Jared, leave me alone before I beat the piss out of you." Paul's voice mumbled from the couch cushion.

Jared watched as Paul pushed up from the couch cushions and sat up glaring at him. Jared put his hands up in surrender, "Hey don't shoot the messenger, Kim asked me to come check on you. I knew better, but you know Kim. When everyone in the pack isn't hunky dory she makes me the peacekeeper. She was just worried and so was Emily. You've missed pack dinners for the last 3 days and the Paul Redson I know doesn't miss dinners, especially not when Emily is cooking. But from the looks of this place I'd say you had food covered."

Jared shot Paul a look when Paul growled at him, "Bro, I realize this isn't the easiest thing for you to be going through right now. I mean the hardest thing I saw you go through was your mom's death. But Evie is going to come to you and when she does you're going to feel stupid for letting everything affect you on this level. You need to clean this place up and go shower, you really do smell like a dirty dog now. She'd be disgusted and grossed out and the first thing she is going to want to do when she finally does come to you is puke because you stink bad man."

Jared chuckled hard when Paul glared and growled at the same time, "Hey! Once again don't shoot the messenger. I'm only being honest, you wouldn't want me to lie to you right?" Paul shook his head no, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything that happened. I completely blacked out when I tore into Brady. After what I heard him say and then when he and Collin phased close to the girls, I just saw complete red."

Jared could see the look in Paul's eyes as he clamped his hand on Paul's shoulder tightly, "Dude, Listen you haven't lost control like that in a long time. But no one blames you. Emily and Sam are making Brady's life a living hell right now. He's doing your shift while you're off, plus his own shift. Not to mention on any down time, Emily is making him clean up around the house inside and outside. Shit she even put his ass in a pink girly apron and made him help her cook for the last 2 nights."

Paul shook his head, "I know I haven't lost it like that in a while, but I just figured I was over being the volatile one in the pack. I'm tired of being the angry one. But then again, I haven't been that mad in a few years. Last time I had that much rage flowing through me was when we had to fight the newborns to help the leech lover. I just don't ever want to lose control like that again around Evie. She's too important of a person in my life to ever hurt her."

Jared shook his head negatively, "You have to stop thinking that you're going to hurt Evie. You already know you're not going to and she's not scared of you. She never has been. She never will be. She's a strong, tough woman. She's even beautiful." Paul growled at Jared and he laughed hard, "Bro, I'm just telling the truth. Everyone will tell you the same thing. She is a beautiful woman. But she's also been through some shit man, and she still came out on top. She's seen you in every different light of your life, grumpy, mad, pissed off, happy and the latest was enraged and she still not scared of you." Paul nodded in agreement finally.

Jared patted Paul's shoulder as he stood up, "I'm glad we could get this little pep-talk over with, now clean this place up and take a shower; because damn you stink bro. And open the windows and air this place out. I'm gonna be nice and gather your garbage." Paul put Jared in a headlock, "Awww you do love me bro." Jared growled and chuckled at the same time as they play fought for a few minutes. Paul went in and showered and Jared cleaned the garbage up, dishes in the kitchen were not coming clean with him because he wasn't doing them.

Jared had heard the water shut off twenty minutes prior to finishing up taking the garbage out, and went looking for Paul. Jared shook his head as he came to a stop at Paul's bedroom door. He was dressed in his cut off shorts and his hair was soaking wet, but he was face down in his pillow and light snores were coming from him. Jared couldn't get mad at his best friend he knew he'd not being sleeping much since Evie had asked him to give her a couple of days.

Jared chuckled quietly as he turned and made sure the rest of the house was picked up. He'd opened a couple of the windows to let the house air out. There was a slight breeze in the air because a thunder storm was moving over La Push that night. Jared opened the front door and jumped when he came face to face with Evie. Jared stepped out, "So you finally came."

Evie nodded. "I've been standing on the porch for about 45 minutes. I couldn't decide if I wanted to knock or run away."

Jared nodded, "I fully understand, but let me explain something; it's not that we hate imprinting, we just think it's ridiculous for the Quileute God's to make us imprint on someone who is supposed to be our soul mate in life. If we are meant to be with them, then it should be set up as like a chance encounter or something like that. We feel like were forcing our imprints to be with us and just accept our life. We've been lucky none of us has been rejected by our imprints."

Jared sighed heavily, "That's really the ultimate heartache scenario. The way the elders of the tribe describe imprinting, is that we never love anyone as much as we love our imprint, so really after you hear that what chance do we have at a normal relationship if our imprint rejects us and the life we lead. I meant really, how many women out there want to be with a guy who grows fur and a tail on a regular basis and fights vampires for a living. You've not been scared of Paul, which is a good thing, a lot of the imprints were scared or terrified of us at first, but you seemed like you accepted us right away."

Evie nodded, "I guess it's because Paul didn't bullshit me. He didn't lie, I mean right out the gate he said he had some secrets, but he wasn't ready to tell me. And that was an acceptable answer to me. Once he was ready to tell me he gave it to me straight. And all I had to do was look in his eyes and knew he was telling me the truth. I could feel it in every part of my body. I still can too. I believe even if Paul hadn't imprinted on me, we'd still be together. I didn't move here for any specific reason. Clearly the gods had something to do with it."

Jared nodded as he gave Evie a hug, "Go see him. I left him a snoring pile of flesh in his room." Evie nodded as she watched Jared open the front door and let her in. Making sure to close and lock the door behind him as he replaced the key back under the steps of the front porch and hurried to get home to Kim.


	16. Ch 16 Damn phone

**Chapter 16** – Damn phone

Evie walked into the living room and set her keys and sweatshirt on the couch. She swallowed hard as she walked down the hallway as quiet as possible. She peered into Paul's bedroom and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she heard his heavy breathing, apparently no longer snoring.

Evie stepped closer to the bed and her hand went out and combed through his hair. It was still damp but she knew his body temperature had clearly dried it most of the way. She watched as he shifted in the bed. Evie leaned down and placed soft kisses on his broad shoulders as she slowly moved onto the bed next to Paul, his warmth already making its way across to her.

Her soft lips brushed against his neck and up to his strong jawline, her soft fingers touched his hand and slowly moved up his forearm to his bicep where her fingertip traced the tattoo on his right upper arm.

Paul's eyes fluttered opened slightly as all his senses started coming back to him. He could feel soft fingers and even soft lips touching and placing kisses all over his warm skin. Paul started to slowly move around, he felt the fingers touching his hand once again and his fingers wrapped around the cold hand, and he knew who it was. No one's hands were ever that cold and the lips felt familiar. "Evie, What are you doing here?"

"I can leave if you want me too. Jared let me in." Evie leaned over and pressed her forehead to his temple, "I need to say something to you."

Paul finished rolling over and sat up, his hands finally touching Evie as he ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek, "You can tell me anything Evie." He watched as her tongue came out and wet her lips as she rolling them together, he loved watching her do that, she was sitting on her feet facing him as she tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly moved closer to him."

Evie shook her head negatively as her bottom lip trembled. "I-I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean to just push you away like that. I should've never let you leave that day. I should've just let you in so we could talk, but my damn brain wasn't letting me hear anything you had to say. Emily came to see me and she kept coming with Kim. I finally understand what imprinting means to you and the rest of the pack. I understand why you didn't want to. I don't feel like I'm forced to be with you and I'm not afraid of you or what our future holds, because I know as long as I'm with you. I'll never want or need to be loved by anyone but you."

Paul quirked an eyebrow, "Love?"

Evie smiled softly knowing neither of them had ever mentioned anything about loving the other, Evie moved around and slowly sat straddled on Paul's lap as she cupped Paul's warm cheeks, "Paul I don't care if you're not ready to say it or hear it, but I'm telling you right now. I love you. I've never loved anyone in my life as much as I love you right now."

Paul couldn't say anything as his lips came crashing into Evie's. His warm hands had gripped her hips and suddenly they had a mind of their own as they slid up and pulled her t-shirt from her body and his lips slid down her throat. Evie couldn't help as she giggled against his lips as they made their way back up and to her mouth. He devoured her lips with his.

"Should I assume by your reaction you love me back?"

Paul stopped and pulled away from her lips, "God Evie I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. I was just stupid and stubborn about the imprinting. I wasn't going to let it control me or anything in my life; But the last three days without you has been excruciating. I never want to go without you in my life for even a second. The last 4 months and few weeks have been more amazing than my whole life put together. Even if I hadn't imprinted on you; I'd still find a way to make you mine."

"A simple yes would have sufficed Paul."

Paul shook his head negatively, "Yes Evie. I love you."

"Just as long as you're sure I'm what you want than, I think I can handle anything you throw at me." As Evie punctuated her statement with a soft kiss on Paul's lips. His hands pulled her closer to his body if it was even possible.

Evie moaned into his mouth when his warm hand cupped her right breast through her bra. She felt him slide the bra to the side as his lips kissed down her throat and chest as he took her nipple into his mouth. Her fingers weaved through his thick dark hair and tightened when she felt him suckling on her nipple ever so softly. She could feel the tightness of his jeans rubbing against her sensitive core through her own jeans.

Paul's other hand slid between their chests which were crushed together as he unfastened her front close bra, he slid the rough lace material from her shoulders and tossed it aside as his lips left her right breast and danced across her enflamed skin and latched onto her left breast as she moaned out feeling his warm fingers dig into the flesh of her back pulling her even closer to him.

They were both panting as Paul moved around carefully on the bed and laid her on the bedding as his lips started trailing warm moist kisses down her body. He was knelt on the bed next to her, completely taking his time and he felt her small hand reach out and gentled ran her index finger down his jean covered erection as it pressed tightly against the zipper of his shorts. She watched as Paul closed his eyes tightly and let out a few cuss words. She knew the exact effect they were having on each other.

She felt Paul unbutton and unzip her jeans as he placed feather kisses on her lower abdomen, she giggled as she looked down, "What are you doing?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Would you believe worshipping the place that will help grow our future children?"

Evie smirked and couldn't help asking, "And how many children are we having?"

Paul's lips kissed all the way back up her body to her lips as he settled himself on his side next to her as he kissed her neck and ears softly, his hand slowly slid down her body and inside her jeans and panties as his fingers started to tease her core. As her soft moans and mewls we're music to his ears.

Paul's mouth covered Evie's as he kissed her breathless. Paul pulled his hand from her jeans as his mouth started nipping her skin down her body as his hands started tugging on her jeans to get them off her body, as the rough material was sliding down her long legs, Paul's mouth was leaving moist kisses along her thighs, knees, calves, ankles and even feet as her pants joined her bra and top.

Paul's lips kissed their way back up her legs, Paul's lips had just made it back to Evie's lips, when everything came to an abrupt halt when Paul and Evie's cell phones both started going off. Paul growled a few more cuss words, "Do you think they'll go away if we don't answer?" Evie could stop the giggles, "I don't think so." She could feel his erection against her inner thigh still encased in his jean shorts. He was just ready to pull her panties off and drop his shorts so they could re-unite, but apparently everyone had other plans.

Paul reached over and grabbed his cell off the night stand and flicked it open, "What?" Evie sat up and placed soft kisses on his bare chest as she looked up and watched as he nodded and mumbled 'ok'. He flipped the phone closed as he pushed it into his front pocket.

Paul leaned down and handed Evie her clothes as he kissed her soundly on the lips, "Get dressed. Emily's in labor."


	17. Ch 17 In Due Time

**Chapter 17** – In Due Time

Evie chewed on her thumbnail as she sat next to Paul in the waiting room. Paul looked down and saw Evie's right leg bouncing up and down. Paul chuckled as his hand reached down and softly touched her knee. Paul chuckled harder when Evie jumped in her seat, "Why are you so nervous?" Evie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just hoping Emily and the baby are safe that's all." Paul's arm went around Evie's waist as he pulled her closer on the couch they were sitting on as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh thank god you two finally made up."

Paul's head popped up when Jake, Zeva, Jared and Kim made their way down the hallway. Paul and Evie both stood up as Zeva and Kim both hugged Evie as Jake and Jared patted Paul on the back. Jared walked up to Evie as he hugged her she whispered, "Thank you Jared." Jared chuckled, "Anytime honey. Anything for Paul remember that, he's been my best friend since we were kids." Evie nodded her head, "Fully understood."

Evie turned to Paul as everyone was sitting down, "I'm going to go down the hallway and use the restroom really fast." Paul nodded, "C'mon I'll show you where it is, I think I should use the little boy's room, now that I'm calmer." Evie blushed bright red as she giggled hard and swatted Paul's arm. Paul chuckled as his arm went around her waist and he led her down the hallway and around the corner.

Once Paul finished his business, Paul was leaned against the wall outside the girl's restroom, across from the door. The door opened slightly as Evie locked eyes with Paul as she chewed her bottom lip a little. Paul watched as she quirked her index finger at him. Paul's signature smirk appeared on his beautiful lips as he looked left and right down the hallway and slowly crept along the floor, he walked through the door as Evie closed and locked the door behind Paul.

Paul turned and pushed Evie against the door as his lips came down onto hers. Paul gripped her hips and pulled her around and lifted her, carefully setting her bottom on the sink counter. Paul's hands started sliding down her legs as they pulled her shoes from her feet and then started working on the button and zipper of her jeans. Getting them unfastened and unzipped and started tugging her jeans off her body. His lips never left hers.

Her small hands slid down his toned body as they unfastened his shorts and she giggled as they slid down his legs and fell at his feet. His erection was already present as he slowly kissed her lips and slid himself into her willing body.

She kissed his neck and trailed her lips down to his muscled shoulder. She heard Paul groan softly and he began to claim her body as his. Evie whimpered at the sensation and soon cried out.

"Are you…okay?" Paul spoke slowly, trying to hold on to his self-control. He didn't realize how tight she'd be after they hadn't been together in a few days, neither cared. They craved the release.

"I'm okay." She whispered. In all honesty, she didn't care because it was worth it, "Please…don't stop." Paul nodded, placing a kiss to the end of her nose. He grimaced as he tried to control himself. Finally, the union was complete and Paul stayed still for a moment to give Evie a chance to adjust. To his surprise, Evie raised her hips by instinct and human nature and drove him to the brink of his sanity. "Evie…" He moaned her name, "Oh God." He anchored her head back and planted his mouth on hers as he began to thrust into her slowly, and began to build up speed as his passion grew. He smiled down at her when he heard her softly whimper. It gave him pleasure to know that he was giving her pleasure. Her hands ran up and down his back, causing his thrusts to become frenzied.

"Paul…" She whispered softly, looking into his eyes. Paul groaned, "You feel…so…good." He kissed the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. He felt her shifting and he pulled her from the counter and pushed her into the wall as he slowed the pace and felt her lips pressing soft kisses to his chest...Then pressed her forehead against his as he slowly worked his hips.

"Evie…" He rasped out. She was killing him! He grasped her slim hips with his large hands and held her in place as he thrust more deeply into her. Evie through her head back and cried out loudly as she neared her climax, "Paul!" She cried in a half sob, half moan. She saw Paul clench his teeth as he reached his climax and emptied into her. She reached hers a second later and braced her hands against his chest, not noticing that she was digging her nails into him. He let a semi-growl out and pulled her against him, still inside her. She cuddled up to him, breathless and satisfied.

"I love you." He brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

Evie smiled softly, "I love you too."

As they got dressed they couldn't stop touching and kissing each other. Evie combed her fingers through her hair and started to open the door, when Paul grabbed her hand and pulled back to him as he capture her lips with his as he cupped her face and deepened the kiss. Paul's cell phone started going off as their kiss broke and he flipped the phone open, "Yea?" Evie couldn't help giggling when she heard Kim's voice asking where they'd disappeared too.

Paul chuckled, "Take it easy Kim, we just went for a walk, we needed to get away and finish talking. We'll be back in the waiting room in a minute and no we didn't get lost." Paul flipped his phone closed as he pushed his phone back into his front pocket. He leaned down and captured Evie's lips again. Evie laughed as Paul pulled away and grabbed her hand, "C'mon let's get going. They are gonna think we got lost soon."

Paul and Evie made it back to the waiting room. A couple of hours later, Sam walked out with blue scrubs on and a huge smile on his face. Everyone jumped up and watched as Sam pulled the blue hair cap off his head, "Emily's doing great. We've got a son, Nathaniel Uley."

Everyone huddled around Sam congratulating him and hugging him as well. A few people went down to see Emily and Nathaniel and check on how they were doing. Paul looked down at Evie, "You wanna go down and see them?" Evie nodded, "Of course." Paul placed his hand on the middle of Evie's back and guided her down the hallway to Emily's room.

Emily's smiling face looked back at Paul and Evie as a fussy blue bundle moved around in her arms. Evie walked closer as she looked down, Nathaniel had thick black hair already and definitely had Emily's kind almond shaped eyes. Emily sighed softly, "You want to hold him Evie?" Evie's eyes widened, "Can I really?" Emily nodded, "Yes of course honey." Evie leaned over and Emily carefully laid Nathaniel in her arms as she cradled the baby to her chest.

Paul stood behind Evie and watched as she interacted with the minutes old baby boy. His heart felt as though it swelled inside of his chest. Evie felt Paul's warm hands as they wrapped around her arms as he looked over her shoulder to look down at Nathaniel.

Once Evie gave Nathaniel back to Emily they bid everyone a good night and walked to Paul's truck. Paul glanced at Evie as he drove them back to his house, "What are you thinking about Evie?" Evie had been staring out the window as she chewed her bottom lip. She looked over at Paul and smiled softly, "What our kids would look like…Do you want kids?"

Paul smiled at the thought, "In due time baby. All in due time." He kissed the back of her hand as they continued the drive in a comfortable silence.


	18. Ch 18 The Stranger

**Chapter 18** – The Stranger

Everything between Evie and Paul went back to normal, as if they didn't hit a snag in their relationship. Brady was told to stay away from Evie and especially Paul; until things were semi normal between Paul and Brady again they didn't want Paul maiming him by accident or on purpose. Evie had already forgiven Brady but unfortunately Paul was definitely nowhere NEAR ready to remotely forgive him for the bullshit he'd caused.

Things were moving smoothly for a while. By the time Paul and Evie had been dating for a year, Zeva and Jake had gotten married. No one even knew about it. Apparently eloping was just the thing for the two of them. Zeva had never been so happy and the fact that Jake knew he had made her that happy made him equally as happy.

Paul had talked Evie into moving in with him and selling her place, which he wasn't sure how he'd done it. On Evie's days off from the hospital she spent a lot of time with the other imprints and equally with Paul. She wanted to know more about the tribe and how the other imprints reacted to finding out about the pack and the girls had no problems telling her.

During the summer, the pack had picked up an unknown scent in the woods. They didn't know what it was and they didn't want to alarm the imprints by telling them something they didn't know. The pack decided to double their patrolling. If they covered more ground with at least two or three guys then eventually they'd run into the stranger and figure out what he wanted.

After a few weeks of chasing the scent around without any breaks as to who the scent belonged too, Seth was in Forks one night with Tina. It was their official date night. They were engaged and would be married in December. Seth liked to keep her happy but always on her toes so he always did something sweet for her. Making one night a week when he didn't have to patrol their official date night, he'd take her into Forks or Port Angeles for a movie and dinner. Once he'd taking her ice skating and dancing. There wasn't really anything he wouldn't do or try for her. Whatever her little heart desired he did it. He loved her and knew it was worth it to see her smile.

Seth had just closed the passenger door on his truck after having helped Tina inside when his nose caught the same scent that was littered all over the trees and woods in La Push. Seth opened the passenger door and pushed the door lock down as he looked at Tina, "Don't get out no matter what; if something happens call Sam and then get back to La Push as fast as you can…Understand?" As he handed her the truck keys and his cell phone. Tina swallowed hard she could tell something was up by the look in his eyes as she nodded slowly and watched as he closed the door again.

Seth looked over at the figure walking away from him. The scent was all over the person as Seth jogged up and grabbed his shoulder. The figure turned around and his blood red eyes gave him away as Seth growled, "What are you doing here you filthy leech?" The red eyed stranger smirked, "I'm not in your territory mutt I can be here if I like." Seth held onto his control, even though everything inside of him was telling him to phase and rip the leech apart. Seth gritted his teeth, "No but you've been on our land in the past. We've been chasing your scent for weeks. STAY OUT OF LA PUSH OR IT WILL END BADLY FOR YOU."

Seth's voice held authority, even though all he wanted to do was get Tina out of there. Seth could feel the electricity as it zipped up and down his spine. He was shaking and looked as though his body was having a mini earthquake. The stranger smirked, "You can't tell me what to do mutt. We're not even standing on La Push land. I will go back and see her as much as I want." Seth narrowed his eyes as he growled out, "Who do you think would be stupid enough to live on our land and see a blood sucker?"

The red eyed strangers deep chuckle filled the night air like a fog horn sounding, "Who said she even knows I'm watching her? She's quite beautiful though. Violet eyes could send any man, mortal or immortal melting into a puddle at her feet. Though it's a pity she's going to have to learn what pain is before she can ever truly be happy. I'm going to kill her mate. Even if he is one of you."

The stranger turned to leave, but before he stepped away he looked back at Seth as he smirked again, "Please tell Evetta, Rick says hi and I'll be seeing her soon. I don't think she'll have a problem remembering me at all." His sinister laughed filled the air again as he turned and disappeared into the night.

Seth walked back over to the truck his paled fiancé was sitting in. He placed his hands on the door frame near the window as he leaned against his forehead against the window and looked down trying to calm himself before he even attempted to look at Tina or get in the vehicle with her. The cool pane of glass was calming the fire the raged under his overly heated skin. Seth felt a tap against the glass, as he pulled his eyes from the pavement below and they instantly locked with Tina's.

She smiled softly as she placed the palm of her hand against the window and Seth placed his against the opposite side of the window over hers and she could feel the heat through the glass. She knew by how warm the glass got that he had been extremely upset with the guy he'd had words with. She couldn't tell who the guy was or what was being said, but whoever it was he'd managed to ruin their date night. Sometimes she wished she could phase and bite the people who pissed off or upset her fiancé. Seth truly was the one thing in her life she couldn't literally live without. Imprinted or not.

Tina pulled the lock on the doors and Seth pulled the door open as he immediately took her into his arms, his hands came up and cupped her face as his lips started at her forehead, than brushed against her cheeks and the tip of her nose before finally claiming her lips. Tina's hands came up and covered Seth's hands. She could still feel him slightly shaking; it was more of a hum under his heated skin. Tina pulled back and looked up at him, "I'm okay Seth. Nothing happened to me." Seth nodded, "I know baby…That was just a little too close for my liking. And definitely too close to you."

Tina stared at Seth wide eyed, she'd just finally caught on that Seth had confronted a vampire. When her bottom lip started to tremble, Seth shook his head negatively, "Don't worry he's not going to hurt you ever. He's definitely after someone in the pack though. Let's get you back to La Push." He grabbed a zip up sweatshirt and wrapped it around Tina's shoulders as he kissed her lips one more time, before closing the door again and walking around the truck and taking his place behind the steering wheel.

The truck roared to life, as Seth pulled Tina across the seat and wrapped his arm around her waist as he drove back to La Push, he looked down at her as they stopped at a red light, "Go ahead and grab my phone and call Sam. Tell him we need to have an emergency meeting and have him get a hold of Paul to bring Evie as well." The light turned green and Seth continued to Sam and Emily's.

Tina listened as the phone rang in her ear, she heard as Sam picked up the other line, Tina swallowed hard, "Sam its Tina. Seth told me to call you."


	19. Ch 19 Emergency Pack Meeting

**Chapter 19** – Emergency Pack Meeting

Paul looked over at Evie she was looking out the window like she always did, she had her legs crossed at the knee and her hands were folded and pressed between her knees. Sam had pulled them both from the warm spot on the couch they'd been relaxing on as they lazily kissed and watched a movie. Well they definitely did more kissing than movie watching. Each other's lips were just more entertaining at the time. Paul chuckled as he reached over and tugged on Evie's hand. She let the hand that Paul had been tugging on slip out and into his as he laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand.

Paul looked over at the familiar violet eyes he was so taken with, "I'm sure Sam just wants you to come keep Emily and Nathaniel company while we have out pack meeting." Evie made a face, "Paul, Sam never wants the imprints around when you guys have your pack meetings, which is why you guys always leave the house for them. And especially if he's calling an emergency meeting." Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure I don't know. It could be anything at this point. What you spend all the time over there anyways with Nathaniel and Emily, suddenly you don't want to?"

Evie furrowed her brow, "You know I love going over there to see them. But I also know an emergency meeting can't be good." Paul shook his head, "I'm starting to think I've got competition against my own god son. I think you like him more than me." Evie swatted Paul's arm, "Don't be cheeky. I'm really worried Paul." Paul placed a kiss on the back of her hand again, "Don't worry so much Evie. You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Chances are this is just a meeting about a patrol change or whatever. And you really are there to keep Emily and Nathaniel company." Evie nodded solemnly. And just decided to not argue, she'd find out soon enough.

Once they arrived at Sam and Emily's, Paul guided Evie into the house with his hand on the small of her back. His heat was welcome. It usually helped calm her in any situation that they'd had to face in the last 12 months they'd been together. She couldn't believe they had already been together for a whole year. Evie really couldn't have imagined what her life would've been like the last 12 months without Paul. And she didn't really want to either.

As they walked into the house a loud squeal sounded from the kitchen floor as Evie's eyes sought out the source of the sound. A smile instantly appeared as she saw Nathaniel sitting on his blanket looking up at her; he was smiling with his arms raised as she watched his hands open and close to her. Evie squatted down as he pulled himself up by tugging on her jeans and long hair.

Emily and Sam had walked into the kitchen because they'd heard the door and the squeal. Emily giggled, "I thought I heard the squeal he lets out when he sees you." Evie giggled, "Yea. It was him." Everyone had been surprised that Emily and Sam had picked Evie and Paul as Nathaniel's God parents. But once they saw the way Evie was around Nathaniel they had no doubts in their minds as to why they picked them.

Paul chuckled, "I knew it. I knew I was being replaced." Evie giggled as Nathaniel flopped into her arms as she stood up, lifting him with her, she swatted Paul's arm again; "Don't be such a baby." Nathaniel's hand came out and smacked Paul's arm as Evie stated laughing harder, "My thoughts exactly Nathaniel. Huh. Uncle Paul's just jealous." Her lips kissed his forehead as Paul growled against Evie's neck as she couldn't contain her laughter. Nathaniel let out a squeal as he slapped Paul's arm again.

Paul chuckled and held up his hands, "Okay little man, I'll leave Auntie Evie alone. Even though she is MY girlfriend." Evie continued to giggle as Paul leaned down and whispered, "Go ahead and keep laughing. I'll take care of you tonight." His warm breath brushed against her ear causing her to shiver.

Sam looked up when Seth and Tina walked through the door with the rest of the pack in toe. Sam gathered the pack and ushered them all back out the door. Paul leaned down and kissed Evie's lips softly, "I'll be right outside if you need me." She smiled as she nodded, "I'll always need you." As she winked at him; Paul smiled he understood the hidden message as he nodded and followed the guys outside.

Paul stood in a circle with his arms crossed over his chest, "Okay pup, what was so important we had to have an emergency meeting on your date night."

Seth frowned, "The scent we've been killing ourselves tracking and following all over the damn woods for. I ran into it in Forks tonight and had Tina with me. I put her in the truck and confronted him. It was a God damn leech. His beady little red eyes stared at me as if he knew every word that was going to come out of my mouth. I told him to stay off our land or it was going to end badly for him. He just stood there and laughed in my face. Said I couldn't make him do anything. We said a few more words and then he said he was going to see the one with the violet eyes."

Silence hit the pack fast as Paul's arms fell to his sides and his hands balled into fists, "Violet eyes? Evie is the only violet eyed girl on the rez. What the hell are you talking about pup and choose your words wisely." Seth growled, "Look I'm only telling you what the guys said…But there is more if you want to hear it."

Paul growled, "Don't test me pup." Seth growled back, "I haven't been a damn pup in a while you need to stop that shit."

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Sam growled through clenched teeth. "Seth continue now and Paul shut up and listen; this involves your imprint."

Paul and Seth both cringed when Sam used his alpha voice. Seth cleared his throat, "He wanted me to deliver a message to Evie…Actually no he didn't say Evie he said her full name; Evetta." Jake frowned, "What was the message Seth?" Seth looked at the ground and then back up at everyone as he sighed heavily, "He told me 'Please tell Evetta, Rick says hi and I'll be seeing her soon. I don't think she'll have a problem remembering me at all'. Then he sorta laughed about it. And he had the creepiest laugh like you knew just by his laugh he was up to all sorts or bad shit. Sam I nearly lost it and phased in Forks just to tear him apart. I'm sorry I couldn't do it Paul. Had he been in La Push I would've. He also said he was going to kill you even though he knows your one of us."

Paul shook his head negatively, "No this asshole is mine. Evie sent him to prison for attempted murder. He's the one who attacked her when she was 17 and stabbed her fifteen times. I want him in La Push so I can rip him apart, set him on fire and piss on his ashes myself."

Evie had stepped onto the porch to get some fresh air after having put Nathaniel to bed for Emily. Evie was standing on the porch, unaware that the guys were standing a few feet from her and had heard everything, she gasped when she heard Rick's name mentioned, Paul spun around and watched as she crumbled to the porch, "He's back…No this can't be happening…He's back…Oh my God, He's back. He's gonna kill me." She started blinking as the black spots behind her eyes started blocking out her vision, Paul immediately ran to her and pulled her into his arms as she grabbed onto him as her hands fisted his t-shirt tightly in her hands.

She was vaguely aware of him touching her as she completely blacked out in his arms.


	20. Ch 20 Got Curiosity?

**Chapter 20** – Got Curiosity?

Pain radiated through her head. She started moving around and groaned as she touched her hand to her head. She knew if she had a headache she must've blacked out on Paul and the guys. Her eyes fluttered open and peered into the darkness of the room. She could feel yes on her and knew they were Paul's.

"Evie?"

Paul's soft voice cut through the silence and darkness in the room.

A warm hand touched the side of her face, "I was worried about you. Are you okay baby?" Evie's hand covered his as she looked at his eyes, that she could see staring at her once her eyes adjusted to the dark. Evie nodded, "I'm okay. I'm so sorry I freaked out. I didn't mean to worry you." Paul's lips kissed hers, once, twice and a third time, "It's okay. I'm sorry you had to hear all the crap about Rick."

Paul could feel her body when it tensed as he lay on the bed and gathered her into his arms, "Calm down please. I don't want you getting worked up again." Tightening his arms around her being sure to bring her closer to his body; letting his heat relax her as it always managed to do. Paul let his fingertips trace along her soft skin getting her to calm down, "Do you trust me Evie?"

Evie couldn't help but sniffle as a few stray tears slipped out of her eyes, "Yes of course. I didn't mean to imply I didn't, I swear." Paul's thumbs softly rubbed under her eyes as he wiped her tears away, "It's okay Evie, calm down please baby. I swear he won't touch you. Not even for a second. I swear I will protect you with my life. Even if I have to be with you 24/7." Evie giggled a little as she buried her face in Paul's chest.

"If I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?"

Paul looked down at Evie, "Of course I will. We don't have any secrets between us anymore." Evie looked up and with the moonlight shining through the bedroom window, she could see his eyes perfectly, "Rick's a vampire isn't he?" Paul frowned as he nodded, "Yes he is. But please don't worry. I swear the pack and I are going to keep you safe at all times. I promise." Evie moved around and snuggled deeper into Paul's embrace, fully welcoming his warmth, "Why did he have to come around now? Everything is going so perfect with us."

Paul brushed his lips against Evie's forehead, "Don't even start thinking that he's ruining anything between us. Evie you're my soul mate and I love you more than anything in my life. You're the first person since my mother died who makes me want to live more and love more. You make me want to be a better man. I had such a terrible temper when I was younger and it's been going away. The longer you're in my life the more I don't have a reason to hate being what I am."

Evie's small hands cupped Paul's overly warm face as she kissed his lips softly, "Please don't hate what you are Paul. You have no idea how proud of you I am for being what you are. You've got so much courage and strength to protect your people from soulless monsters who kill for no reason. I couldn't even imagine doing something like that. Let alone doing it at the age of sixteen."

Paul's hands covered Evie's, "But you went through something just as intense when you were seventeen. Your strength gives me strength and it always will." Evie shook her head negatively, "I think our love makes us stronger." Paul nodded as he kissed her lips softly, "I couldn't agree more." He kissed her lips a couple more times, "You wanna go home or just camp out at Emily and Sam's for the rest of the night. The pack will protect you wherever you decide to sleep at night."

Evie kissed Paul's lips back, "Let's go home. If I'm going to get comfortable, I want to be in our bed." Paul nodded as he pulled himself from the bed and turned the light on and helped Evie stand from the bed as he grabbed his sweat shirt and helped her put it on and zipped it up. Paul tapped the end of Evie's nose with his index finger, "C'mon beautiful. Let's go home. Maybe we can finish this night the way we'd intended to; before we were so rudely interrupted."

Paul wrapped his arm around Evie's waist and walked her down the hallway and into the living room where Emily and Sam were sitting wrapped in each other's arms. The both stood up when they saw Evie and Paul walk in, "What's going on Paul?"

Paul looked up when he heard Sam's voice, "I'm taking Evie home. Can you let the guys know? She said she'd be more comfortable there. And I want her calm and comfortable." Emily frowned, "Are you sure honey? You know you can stay as long as you want. We've got plenty of room and always do for the guys and their imprints." Evie smiled softly, "I'm sure. It feels like home here, but I just want to sleep in our bed and try not to think of the bad things. At least for one night." Sam nodded, "Whatever makes you feel better Evie. If you decide you want to come back you are more than welcome."

Evie nodded as she thanked them both before Paul grabbed her hand and led her out to his truck. He opened the driver door and watched as Evie got in and followed behind her as he took her back to their home.

About an hour later they were lying in bed after having made love, Evie trembled from the intensity of their coming together. She'd never felt so much love for one man in all her life. It was almost too much to bear. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she wrapped the sheet around her body and sat on the bed. She never thought she could love anyone again. She thought she was physically broken from being able to find happiness again. Now the last year with Paul and she could feel him running through her body. She sat waiting for him to return to the bedroom.

Paul walked out a few minutes later, seeing her glowing from head to toe from their love making, and smiled. He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her into the bathroom and set her down in the warm water. She would be sore; they'd been a little rough with each other and he didn't want her to feel any pain and joined her moments later. He pulled her around and began running a sponge over her soft skin, after soaping it up with her gardenia scented body wash. "Does that feel good, beautiful?"

Evie leaned against Paul's chest enjoying his hands all over his body. She had his hand flat between both of her hands, as her lips softly kissed his hand and fingers then his knuckles as she felt his other hand rubbing her shoulders, arms and sides softly. She pushed back against Paul's chest again as she felt his lips on her neck. "Mmm you feel good against my skin." There was a sweet ache between her legs, but she didn't care. It felt too good to ever complain about.

"The feeling is more than mutual." Paul murmured in her ear, pulling her head back until he kissed her soundly, his hand caressing her neck soothingly. Both of them fully relaxing and just enjoying the peace that surrounded them. Evie turned and looked into Paul's eyes, she saw something in them, her hand came up and cupped his face, she had noticed the serious look in his eyes. Her thumb slowly rubbed along his lips. "Is everything okay?" She leaned up and rubbed her nose against his.

"Everything is perfect." Paul assured her, running his fingers through her soft silky wet hair, not believing the beauty the ancestors chose for his imprint. He was truly blessed and buried his nose in her neck, just enjoying this moment. "I was thinking about the future with us." He chuckled when she began running her nails up and down his forearm lovingly, trying to soothe him. He had to admit, the feeling did more than soothe, it actually made him begin rising to the occasion again.

Evie turned herself so she was sideways in the tub with her feet tucked under her, as she snuggled deeper into Paul's arms and chest as she stared up at him, Evie smiled softly as she kissed his chest and slowly kissed up and across his Adam's apple. "Now then...What about this future for us...What exactly are you planning ahead for? Cause you definitely got me curious."


	21. Ch 21 Curiosity Continued

**Chapter 21** – Curiosity Continued

"We'll cross those bridges when we come to them." Paul stated and kissed her lips, beginning to wash her body, ignoring what she said about him hiding something from her. Paul knew he had no choice doing so. If she knew the truth, it would be dangerous for her in case the bloodsuckers did come looking for her. "Just know that I'm always here to protect you, Evie. If anyone touched you, I rip their throats out." He lifted her chin with his strong hand, watching her eyes widen slightly. "Do you understand?"

Evie smiled softly as her hand touched his cheek, "I know what you say is the truth, because I can feel it. I can feel you. Everything inside of me knows you'd never hurt me, or let anyone get away with hurting me. I know you'd be here to protect me no matter what. I trust you Paul. I trust everything about you. I've never felt this closely in tune with someone." Paul smiled softly, "I can feel you too…" His nose buried in her neck, inhaling her scent, growling softly. "Every…single…inch…of…you…" With each word, he paused to kiss across her neck until he reached the other side, feeling her squirm against him.

Evie squirmed against Paul's body and she couldn't help stifle a giggle when his lips were touching her neck. Evie moved around more in the huge tub and carefully sat straddled on Paul's lap as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck and just breathed in his scent. Her fingernails were softly tracing patterns on his warm bare skin. "Mmm…Let's get out of here, I think my skin is pruning." As she giggled and softly kissed his neck.

"Your wish is my command." Paul lifted her with ease, knowing his body temperature would keep her from getting cold as they both walked out to the bedroom. He grabbed a towel on their way to the bedroom and proceeded to set his imprint down on her feet, towel drying her from head to toe. He stole a few kisses from her and couldn't help feeling the happiness completely engulf him, focusing his full attention on Evie, finally leading her down on the bed with another passionate kiss.

Evie felt his lips on her neck and shivered, running her fingers through his hair completely loving the feeling of his hands on her body and thighs. He whispered her name and she felt him settle between her thighs as his lips kissed and caressed her neck, collar bone and across her chest. Evie pulled back craving to feel his lips against hers, when suddenly a pair of blood red eyes, Rick's blood red eyes were staring back at her. Evie screamed out as she thrashed suddenly aware that the hands and body that was touching her were ice cold. Evie's eyes snapped open and she felt hands on her arms as she jerked her arms out of the hands and slid off the bed and scurried over into the corner of the room rolled into a ball.

Paul bolted out of bed and stopped going toward Evie when she continued screaming at the top of her lungs, blinking. "Whoa, whoa Evie, Evie calm down…" He tried soothing her and his heart broke at the sight of Evie curled up in a tight ball, knowing if he touched her, she would scream even more. The tears slid down her cheeks like two rapid streams and Paul didn't know what to do, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. Paul simply sat a few feet from her, wanting to reach out, but he had to wait until she calmed down and snapped out of whatever nightmare she was still in.

Evie was shaking from head to toe; she couldn't understand why she had a dream about a Rick. Tears slid down her cheeks as her lips trembled. Her eyes suddenly turned up and saw Paul sitting there next to her trying not to touch her. She could tell he was battling inner demons trying to grab her and make sure she was ok. Evie finally moved around and she crawled over on her hands and knees into his lap and threw her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. As if she let go he would disappear forever. She couldn't stand that thought as she tried to stop herself from trembling.

Paul closed his eyes and held her close, stroking her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. He knew she was in pain from the nightmare, knowing that was the only thing that could make her scream the way she did. He promised right then and there he would never let anything or anyone hurt her, especially a bloodsucker. Scowling at the thought, Paul kissed her forehead while she continued clinging to him for dear life, knowing she needed him more than ever at that moment. "Shhh calm down beautiful, just calm down before your heart gives out." He whispered in her ear and Evie just tightened her grip on him more. "I'm not going anywhere, I swear."

Evie couldn't think straight. Her whole body was freezing; every place Rick had touched her in the nightmare felt like it was frozen solid. Paul's body heat was slowly warming her again. Evie finally calmed down as she pulled back from Paul's body and looked up at him. Her breathing was slowly going from erratic to calm, Paul's sheer presence helped in that process as she looked up into his eyes; her lips still trembling slightly...She had to ask...She couldn't not ask...She finally swallowed and through shaky speech she asked the burning question on the end of her tongue, "W-why am I having a nightmare about Rick?"

Paul blinked and mentally cursed to himself, having heard of this happening. Any time an imprint felt danger lurking, they would start having dreams of that possible threat and Paul cursed a few times as he held Evie tighter, "It doesn't matter really because as soon as we get to him, he's going to be done for." He assured her, watching her eyes widen slightly. "I'm sorry I can't protect you from the nightmares but I will protect you from Rick." "Please don't apologize for not being able to protect me from nightmares or bad dreams. You can't protect me from everything." Evie whispered against Paul's neck.

Paul helped Evie as she stood up and she walked over, pulling some jeans on and a form fitting t-shirt as she looked at Paul and watched as he pulled his shorts on and smoothed a t-shirt over his chest. Evie felt defeated as she stood next to the bed, Paul stood in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he pressed a kiss to the top if her head, "Listen I have to go patrol, as much as I hate this thought Brady is going to be outside if you need anything and Seth will be around to check on you."

Evie looked up as Paul looked down into her eyes, "I wish you'd forgive Brady. It was so long ago. I forgave him." Paul shook his head negatively, "Not yet. You forgave him because you're a lot nicer than me. Until he imprints he'll never understand what he could've ruined for us. Once he imprints he'll figure it all out and then and only then will I forgive him. I know I'm stubborn about it, but he doesn't have a clue. And until he does I will not show him any mercy."

Evie pushed up on her toes as she softly kissed his lips, "Okay ya big brute. Just try not to be so hard on him…Please for me." Paul groaned when she rubbed her body against his as he chuckled against her lips, "You are such a cheat, using your womanly wiles against me." Evie giggled as Paul's hands slowly slid down her body and gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Paul chuckled, "Come join me on the bed, I have something for you." Evie relaxed in his arms. Once his warmth ran through her the nightmare was long forgotten. Paul settled Evie in the middle of the bed, lying down against the pillows, a few minutes later Paul joined her. She smiled softly as his lips danced across hers. Paul pulled back as he stared into her violet eyes, "I have a serious question to ask you. I definitely want a serious answer too." Evie smiled softly, "I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Paul smiled softly as he took her left hand into his and pressed several kisses to it, "Will you marry me?" Evie gasped, completely not expecting that question to pass through his beautiful red lips. Evie smiled, "Are you really sure about this?" Paul nodded, "I love you so much. There's nothing else I am more sure of right now." Evie blinked out a few stray tears as she nodded, "I would love to be your wife for the rest of our lives." Before she knew it she could feel Paul's hand grabbed her left hand as he slipped a silver band with a three diamond stones on her left ring finger.

The spent a few more minutes kissing and just relaxing with each other when they heard a howl outside, Paul kissed Evie's lips once more, "That'll be Jared. Try and get some rest. I'll be home in a few hours. Brady will be outside and Seth will be around, so don't worry." Evie nodded as she watched Paul take off out the front door.

She couldn't help staring at the ring as it sparkled on her left ring finger.


	22. Ch 22 A Talk & A Proper Kiss

**Chapter 22** – A Talk & A Proper Kiss

Evie got up later after napping a little; she walked outside onto the porch and saw Brady sitting in wolf form next to the steps. Evie walked down and sat on the steps as she rubbed behind his ears. Brady let out a soft whine. Evie giggled, "Go phase please. I think it's time we had a talk Brady." Brady huffed out a sigh as he took off into the tree line and came back as his human self with cut off shorts on. Brady sat on the steps next to Evie.

"Evie I know what you're going to say." Brady sighed out.

Evie shook her head negatively, "No you don't." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Look. I don't know why you told me all that stuff about Paul and I don't really care anymore. But I want you to understand how bad it hurt me and Paul to be away from each other those few days. I know you couldn't possibly understand what it feels like to be away from someone you love so much until you imprint yourself. I take pride and joy knowing that your Quileute God's chose me, a complete outsider of your tribe, as Paul's soul mate. I know why he was so stand offish and why he didn't want to imprint at first. It's fairly obvious all of you guys don't want to imprint and for good reason. You all want to be in control of your own fate in life. You all want to fall in love with someone the old fashion way and not have it chosen for you. You want to make your own decisions."

Brady nodded, "Yes we do. I don't want to just be told to love someone I don't even know. I mean I could get lucky like Paul did and be linked to a beautiful woman who loves me the rest of our lives or I can be linked to someone who rejects me completely and then I'm stuck loving someone who just doesn't love me."

Evie smiled softly, "Well I believe you can fall in love with anyone you want. But imprinting is just a shove in the right direction. The Quileute God's have you guys imprint on your soul mates because that's who you are supposed to be with. I know all of you gave Quil shit when he imprinting on Claire and she was only two years old. It doesn't matter who you imprint on. That's who you all are supposed to be with. It's just the way it's supposed to be. You love, get married, have children and live the rest of your lives happily ever after. As cheesy as it may sound."

Brady nodded, "Do you really love Paul or do you think it's the imprint?"

Evie looked down at the wood steps, "You know about my life prior to moving to La Push right?" When Brady just nodded, Evie chewed her bottom lip, "Right. And now Rick is a vampire and claiming he's going to kill Paul but yet he wants me to know he is watching me. I had to overcome a lot of insecurities and fear of dating another guy who could potentially hurt me physically, emotionally and even verbally. The minute Paul landed in the sand at my feet; I just felt like all of my worries and fears were gone. Completely. Suddenly my past was wiped clean and Paul was my fresh start. He is my future. I don't know if it's from the imprinting or if it's just something I am supposed to feel. I don't really care either. I love him. I love how he makes me feel safe by just saying one word."

Brady smirked, "Which word is that?" Evie giggled, "It can be 'morning' when we first wake up in each other's arms. Or every once in a while he just looks at me and says 'hi'. It's out of the blue and it gets my attention. Sometimes it doesn't even have to be a word. A kiss or the way his whole body just seems to wrap around mine on really cold nights. A soft caress in the middle of the night to let me know he's still there; No matter what. I have never loved anyone in my entire life as much as I love him."

Paul's nearly onyx eyes watched from the trees as Brady and Evie talked back and forth.

He wanted to growl and snarl with the few questions Brady had asked Evie, but his brain was too numb from her answers to do anything. He couldn't believe he'd really made her feel that way. Somewhere in the back of his mind he always thought it was the imprinting that made her do or feel any of it. But as he sat out of sight and listened to her, it was all so suddenly clear. He knew she loved him; and now? Now he could feel it running through his body. He could feel it before, but now it was multiplied by at least a thousand.

Paul finally walked out of the trees in his wolf form. Brady stood up as he looked down at Evie as she looked up and nodded to him, Brady nodded, "Thanks Evie. And I really am sorry about everything." Evie nodded, "I know sweetie. Go patrol and let me deal with the big bad wolf." She winked at Brady as he laughed and ran off to the trees.

Evie stood up and planted her hands on her hips as she walked down the steps and watched as Paul's wolf form walked up to her as she quirked an eyebrow at him, "And what do you think you're doing? Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" She giggled when Paul grumbled. His head lowered as Evie walked up to him and ran her fingers through his thick grey/silver fur. Evie rubbed her cheek against his furry cheek as she sighed softly, "I love you."

Evie felt a full body grumbling purr go through him. Evie giggled, "I know you love me too baby." She pulled back and locked his eyes with hers as she rubbed her nose against his old wet one, "Go finish patrol. I'll be waiting for you to come home. I promise I won't go anywhere without you." Evie placed a kiss on his snout as she watched him take off back into the trees.

Evie busied herself as she cleaned up the house and did laundry and made sure Paul would have clean cut offs and t-shirts. She made lasagna for dinner and placed it in the fridge so Paul would have something for dinner. She lay across the bed around 10 pm and drifted off to sleep waiting for Paul to get finished with his patrol.

"Evie…Evie wake up baby."

Paul's soft voice rumbled in Evie's ear as she slowly moved around on the bed. She eyes slowly fluttered open as her violet eyes looked into Paul's onyx eyes. Suddenly she noticed he looked panicked and worried. Evie's eyes opened wider as she sat up with a start, "What's wrong?"

Paul was standing shirtless in front of her, "C'mon I need you to get your socks and shoes on baby." Evie took the socks from Paul's hand as he grabbed her sneakers, "What's going on Paul…Tell me please." Paul took a breath trying to keep his temper in check, "Rick is on the land, his scent is all over outside the house, so he's gotten close and has been watching you all damn night."

Evie slipped her sneakers on and noticed Paul's hands were shaking from his anger. She stood up and grabbed his hands in hers and pulled him closer to her, "Look at me Paul." Paul locked eyes with her as she smiled softly as her hands softly rubbed up and down his forearms, "Calm down. I can feel you shaking. I know you're angry and upset so just breathe a little." Paul nodded as he slowly started to calm down.

Evie nodded when she noticed the shaking was slowly subsiding, "Kiss me." Paul leaned down and pecked her lips. This was completely not how he ever kissed her. Evie smacked Paul's chest when his head snapped up and looked at her, "What?" Evie scowled, "You call that a kiss?" Paul scowled back, "What would you call it?" Evie rolled her eyes, "I'd call it a sad excuse for a kiss."

Paul raked his hands over his face as he sighed heavily, "I'm trying to get you to Emily and Sam's so we can go hunt for the piece of shit who wants to kill me and turn you and you want me to shove my tongue down your throat." Evie smacked his chest again, "No I don't want you to shove your tongue down my throat, but when I tell you to kiss me, and I don't want some sad pathetic wimpy lipped kiss from my so called fiancé. I want a kiss from my future husband that will curl both our toes."

Paul growled, "We don't have time for this right now Evie. Please just let me get you to Sam and Emily's." Evie nodded, "Fine. Let's go." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it on as she walked out of the house and got in Paul's truck. Paul sighed heavily. Damn it he really needed to get a handle on his temper, but knew it wasn't going to happen until him and the pack did away with Rick.


	23. Ch 23 Blackness Slipped In

**Chapter 23** – Blackness Slipped In

Once Paul got Evie to Sam and Emily's; they waited for everyone else to get there. Once everyone else got there the guys made sure the imprints were settled. Paul watched as Evie and Kim talked. She hadn't said much on the ride over, and he was feeling guilty, because he'd been slightly cold towards her. He honestly couldn't blame her; he'd woke her up out of a deep sleep just to rush her out of the house. He knew she was scared. He could not only feel the fear but smell it as well. She put up a good front on being tough, but she knew no matter who or what she faced in life, Rick would always be the one person who frightened her.

Jared nudged Paul's side, "Get her to talk to you yet?" Paul shook his head negatively, "No." Jared chuckled, "Damn dude you look like someone stole your chew toy." Paul grumbled, "Oh you're hilarious." Jared smirked, "Paul you're my best friend. You know I'd never lie to you. So I'm going to give you the hint you need. Earlier tonight you showed me what Evie said about you to Brady. And how she felt and how you made her feel. You make her feel safe with little things, a word, a touch and even a kiss. Hello KISS? Does that ring a familiar bell anywhere in your head? If you know she's scared she tells you to kiss her, it's not because she wants you to get a quick cop a feel in. It means she wants you to kiss her and make her still feel safe."

Paul scoffed, "Even if I am just trying to get her to hurry because her safety is more important than kissing?" Jared chuckled, "Dude, nothing is more important than making your imprint feel safe; Even if it is with just a kiss. Since when have you had issues kissing your imprint?" Paul shook his head, "Since she became my fiancée." Jared's eyebrows shot up, "You asked her finally? You've only been hiding that damn ring for the last 4 months."

Paul smirked, "Yea. I finally asked her." Jared looked over, "And I'm assuming since she's wearing the ring she said yes." Paul chuckled, "Yea of course. I never doubted she wouldn't accept. I think I was just a little cold towards her. I can feel her fear. I just…Sometimes I'm scared that were not enough to protect her. I know what that monster did to her when he was human. I can only imagine what he's got in store for her now that he's a vampire."

Jared shook his head, "We all feel that way about our imprints, not just you. We know this is a little more personal for the two of you, but you have to believe that we know our job. We've been doing this since we were sixteen. I'd like to think we've gotten better as we've gotten older." Paul chuckled, "Agreed."

Sam cleared his throat, "Okay guys let's get going." The guys all walked outside and were saying bye to their imprints.

Evie watched as Paul spared her a look and walked out of the house. As soon as Paul stepped off the bottom step, he heard Evie's voice, "Paul wait." Paul turned and watched as Evie jogged down the porch steps and jumped off the bottom step into Paul's arms wrapping her legs around his waist and buried her face in the side of his neck. She could already feel the tears as they slid down her cheeks. She swallowed hard, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow it out of proportion. I love you and I don't care about anything but you coming back to me in one piece."

Paul shuttered feeling her body against his as he held her tightly, "No. I'm sorry. You're right, it was a sucky kiss. I have never kissed you like that before and it was weak. You are my future wife. You're the half of my heart that completely makes me whole." Paul carefully lowered her to her feet as he cupped her cheeks and captured her lips.

When Paul pulled away he saw her eyelashes fanning her cheeks and after a few minutes her eyes fluttered open. Her violet eyes peered up at him as he saw a few tears slip from her eyes as his thumbs quickly caught them and rubbed them away. Evie pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly once more, "Just promise me you'll be careful. I want you to come back to me in one piece."

Paul smirked, "Yes ma'am."

Evie's violet eyes turned to Jared when he stepped up beside Paul. She pointed at Jared, "I expect you to watch over him for me. Just like Kim expects Paul to watch over you."

Jared smirked, "Yes ma'am."

As the girls all started to head back into the house, Paul smiled, "I love you." Evie nodded, "I love you too." Jake jogged over and threw a wink to Evie, "Don't worry Evie well keep him safe. Well as safe as anyone can keep him." Evie nodded as she saw Zeva walk up, "C'mon honey let's get back inside. We need to get everything locked up." Evie nodded as Zeva tugged on her hand and she slowly moved backwards as she watched the guys disappear into the trees.

It was about one in the morning and the girls were tired. They all dispersed and fell asleep in different places. Some in beds, some in the living room, and some even stayed up talking. Evie and Emily had really been the only two up. Nathaniel had woke-up and Evie was holding him as Emily prepared a bottle for him. Evie smiled, "I can't believe how good he is." Emily giggled, "Yea, he's been on baby food for a while. Usually if he wakes up in the middle of the night I have him a half a bottle and than he's back out until morning." Evie chuckled as she felt a tug on her hair. Her violet eyes turned down to Nathaniel as she smiled, "I'm sorry baby boy. Was I not paying enough attention to you?" Nathaniel giggled hard as Evie placed kisses all over his face and head.

Once Nathaniel had his bottle, Evie watched as Emily walked the floor with him, trying to get him to go back to sleep. Once Emily got him back to sleep she went and put him back to bed. Emily made her way back to the kitchen. As she rounded the corner to go into the kitchen howls filled the night air.

Suddenly the back door flew open as red eyes locked onto Emily's brown ones. She froze in her spot and watched helplessly as the vampire grabbed Evie and dragged her out of the house.

Evie tried struggling, but she knew it was no use. The grip that Rick had on her was impenetrable. She couldn't pull herself out of his hands. She tried to fight him more but it wasn't working. She noticed he was trying to drag her to the tree line, "I'm not going with you. You can kill me. But I'm not going anywhere with you."

Rick hissed, "You're going with me because I'm going to bait your little boyfriend so I can kill him." "He's not my boyfriend anymore."

Rick halted to a stop, "What do you mean he's not your boyfriend anymore?" He looked the same; Just paler with creepy red eyes. His skin was ice cold and she felt like she was getting frost bit on her arms where he was touching her. Evie glared at Rick, "He's not my boyfriend anymore because he's my fiancé. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. What did you ever give me? Heartache and a near death experience." Rick chuckled sinisterly, "I'm about you give you another near death experience, cause I'm about to turn you into something more fun for me to play with."

Ice cold hands wrapped around Evie's throat as they started to tighten, she was blinking rapidly trying to keep herself calm, but it wasn't happening. Her fear level was heightened as she could see the black spots already feeling up her eyes as she sunk to the ground, Rick was practically sitting on her chest and she was trying to push off with her feet but he was too heavy and way too strong.

All too soon the blackness slipped in.


	24. Ch 24 My Hero

**Chapter 24** – My Hero

Panic.

Fear.

Pain.

Emotions that Paul was suddenly overcome within his body. Paul stopped running as he could feel all the emotions that Evie was feeling. Sam stopped next to Paul, "What is it?" Paul looked at Sam and suddenly Sam felt the same thing Paul was feeling only he was getting it from Emily. Sam growled ferociously as they turned and abruptly headed back to Sam and Emily's. Clearly something was going on there.

Paul could smell Rick; as they made it to the clearing between the trees and Sam and Emily's house, Paul's eyes caught the sight of Rick practically sitting on his imprint choking her. Paul roared loudly and charged at Rick.

Rick looked up from Evie and hissed as he jumped from Evie and braced himself for the impact of the large grey/silver wolf. He already knew it was Evie's mate. Paul was careful to roll him and Rick away from Evie's lifeless body. Paul couldn't help whimper, 'Jared get her out of here please.'

Jared jogged back to the trees, 'I'm way ahead of you. I'll get her inside and call Dr. Cullen.'

'NO! YOU KEEP THAT BLOOD SUCKER AWAY FROM EVIE!' Paul growled out as he bit into Rick and bit of his right hand.

Sam made the rest of the pack stay clear of Paul and Rick knowing Paul had to destroy Rick on his own. It was about pride and protection. Sam grumbled, 'Evie's only chance is

going to be Carlisle, Paul and you know that.'

Paul growled, 'Fine but Jared I swear to god if you leave her along with Dr. Leech I'm kicking the shit out of you when I finish with this asshole.' as he bit into Rick again and ended up biting off his other hand.

Jared agreed, 'Okay man I swear I won't let anyone near her or around her alone until you can be with her.' Jared re-phased as he pulled his shorts on and jogged back out to where Evie was laying in the grass, he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the house.

Paul and Rick started rolling again as they were fighting. Paul thought for sure he would give up once he'd lost both his hands, but such wasn't the case. Once they stopped rolling Rick was wrapped around Paul's massive body as he began squeezing and Paul could feel his ribs snapping one by one. Paul yelped several times as he felt his ribs puncturing his lungs.

Rick threw Paul's large wolf body to the ground and started to pounce on him again as Jake and Sam ran up and jumped on Rick and effectively started ripping his limbs from his body. Leah had a wolfie smirk adorning her facial features as she jump and clamped her jaws around Rick's head and systematically yanked it from his body.

Paul phased back to human as he lay in the mud and began coughing up blood.

Once the rest of the pack dismantled Rick and set him on fire, they all phased back and ran to help Paul. They carefully lifted him and helped him into the house as well. Dr. Cullen had already checked out Evie and determined her throat and windpipe was bruised but she would be okay.

Paul wanted to see her but Dr. Cullen insisted he be treated first. Jared left Jake and Zeva to sit with Evie as he went and checked on his best friend. Jared walked into the room and Sam was trying to get Paul to sit still. Paul was growling and cussing, until Jared walked in. "Jared! Please tell me Evie is ok." Jared nodded, "Yea she must've had a panic attack because she blacked out. She's got some bruising. So don't get too alarmed when you get to see her."

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, "Paul, there's not much I can do for you. The accelerated healing has started but it doesn't seem to be going fast enough. You're more than likely going to pass out from blood loss. What I would like to do is medically sedate you until you heal fully. It probably won't be any more than a couple of days; five at the most. But I know how stubborn you are and I do not want you moving under any circumstances."

Paul looked at Sam and Jared and they both nodded solemnly. Paul looked back at Dr. Cullen, "Okay. Go ahead and sedate me." Dr. Cullen nodded as he watched Paul lay back. About forty-five minutes later, Dr. Cullen had an IV set up and connected to Paul's arm and Paul was already out. Dr. Cullen had wrapped Paul from the bottom of his chest to his waist tightly in white medical tape.

A couple of hours later, Evie's eyes fluttered open as she tried focusing. She could feel the headache as it rumbled through her head. She moved around slowly as Jake moved over towards her. He noticed she opened her mouth but a raspy sound came out, "Don't try to talk much Evie. The doctor checked you out and said you're throat and windpipe is bruised. Talking might be kinds of difficult for a while."

Evie nodded, "Where's…Paul?" Jake frowned, "Now don't get over anxious, but he got hurt while he was fighting Rick. Rick is dead, well again. We ripped him to pieces…literally and then burned him." Evie sat up slowly as she stared at Jake, "I…want…to…see…him." Jake shook his head negatively, "I don't think that's a good idea Evie." Evie frowned, "Please…"

Jake helped Evie stand up and walk into the room Sam and Emily had placed him in. Evie gasped as she saw the color of Paul's skin. His normally russet colored skin was pale as a sheet of paper. Evie blinked and tears slid down her cheeks, "What…happened?" Jake gripped her shoulders when she started to slump, "His ribs were crushed and his accelerated healing wasn't kicking in fast enough. Dr. Cullen taped him up and placed him under sedation for the next 5 days or so, just until he heals fully."

For the next five days, Evie never left Paul's side, unless it was to shower or use the restroom. She couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her. Finally on the fifth day, Evie went in and showered. Once she dressed in her jeans and a t-shirt she went back to Paul's room of course. Dr. Cullen was there, Jake had explained who and what he was. He was a vampire, but a vegetarian vampire. He and his family only drank animal blood instead of human. Dr. Cullen disconnected the IV from Paul and cleared out of the house and reservation.

Evie noticed right away that Paul's skin was gaining all his russet color back. Evie sat on the bed next to Paul as she slightly ran her fingertip over his skin softly. Dr. Cullen gave her the ok to remove the tape. She carefully ran the scissors up his side cutting the tape as she went and carefully removed it. The bruising that had been there when Dr. Cullen had re-taped his ribs a few days prior was now got and replaced with his russet skin again.

When Evie ran her fingertips over his ribs a large hand came up and grabbed her small hand as a chuckle echoed through the room. Evie's violet eyes shot up to Paul's face as his sleepy eyes opened, "That tickles." His other hand cupped her face, "Evie, how are you feeling baby?" Evie nodded, "Ok…" Paul frowned; her raspy voice matched the purple fingerprint bruising around her throat. His soft fingertips lightly ran across the bruises as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

Evie smiled, "My…Hero." Paul shook his head, "Nope. Future husband." Evie smiled again, "Future wife." Paul pulled Evie down and wrapped her in his arms, "I love you." Evie snuggled deeper into his warm embrace, "I love you too."

Both just waiting patiently until they were to be married.


	25. Ch 25 Speechless

**Chapter 25** - Speechless

~11 Months Later~

Quietness filled the entire house as the warm body that lay behind Evie made her smile in contentment. She'd woken up about 3am and had to use the restroom. Once she'd gotten back to bed she couldn't fall asleep. Even though she really wanted to…She was really tired, but she just lay there staring at the ceiling, listening to her husband as he snored lightly. She couldn't help giggling at his snores.

His warm arm tightened around her waist, "Why aren't you sleeping?" Evie giggled again, "Because you're snoring is annoying and cute at the same time." Paul moved around as he scoffed, "I don't snore." Evie turned in Paul's arms so she was facing him, "I had to turn you away from the window to keep you from sucking in the curtains." Paul chuckled, "Oh we got jokes now?" Evie squealed when Paul buried his face in the side of her neck and growled against her sensitive skin.

An abrupt cry out loud from the other room; pulled the two apart as Paul kissed Evie's lips softly, "Stay here. I'll go get her." Evie nodded as she watched Paul slip from bed and disappear into the room across the hallway. Evie pulled herself to sit up in bed as she flipped the lamp on next to their bed. A few minutes later, Paul walked into the bedroom with a small fussy bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Paul walked over to Evie's side of the bed as he carefully laid his beautifully tiny daughter in Evie's arms.

No one realized 11 months ago that Evie had been pregnant the night Rick attacked her. So it was an even bigger surprise when they got married a month later and announced the pregnancy at the wedding.

Evie looked down at her daughter who was barely 3 months old and still extremely tiny. They had finally released her from the hospital earlier that morning; she had been born prematurely and was only 4 pounds. Now she was 6 and the most beautiful baby in the world. Paul watched as Evie breast fed the baby. He leaned down and kissed his daughters head softly; Then leaned over and kissed Evie's lips softly as well.

Paul watched as Evie finished feeding Anna as he carefully got back into bed and turned the light off, "C'mon we need to get some more sleep. We're supposed to take Anna over to Emily and Sam's tomorrow for lunch. Sam has been keeping everyone away so she could finish developing in the hospital. They can't wait to see her." Evie giggled softly, "Good idea." As she carefully laid Anna between them as they faced each other. Paul couldn't have been any happier with his life. Married and the first of many children in his life with his soul mate.

Paul's warm hand was in the middle of Evie's back as he guided her up the stairs and into Sam and Emily's house. Once the door opened Emily ran into the kitchen and greeted Evie and Paul with hugs and kisses. Evie handed off Anna to Emily as Nathaniel ran up to Evie. Evie of course lifted him into her arms immediately placing kisses all over his face. He squealed happily. He said very few words but would still squeal with Evie.

Emily smiled softly down at Anna, "Oh my goodness she's absolutely perfect you guys." Sam walked into the kitchen as he peeked over Emily's shoulder and looked down at Anna, "So she's what everyone has been making such a big fuss about huh?" Emily's elbow went back and into Sam's ribs as he let out an audible 'oaf'. Evie and Paul couldn't help laughing; only Emily would do that to Sam and get away with it.

A few minutes later, a seven month pregnant Zeva and an overprotective Jake walked into the house as he helped her sit on the couch. Zeva giggled at the worried look Jake had permanently etched on his face for the last couple of months of Zeva's pregnancy. He was just so nervous about becoming a father and worried about Zeva. Their son was extremely feisty inside of her. And on more than a few occasions his foot had gotten stuck between her ribs, she couldn't help but cry because it would hurt so much. Jake would rub back and forth until he freed the baby's foot.

The next few people to come through the door were happily engaged Seth and Tina; Plus a nine month pregnant Kim and smiling Jared. Apparently a lot of the guys in the pack had good timing with getting their imprints pregnant. Emily was also at the beginning of her second pregnancy.

Everyone sat in the living room getting comfortable; Evie sat with Anna in her arms talking with Kim and Zeva as the guys went out back and Tina and Emily went into the kitchen to finish cooking. Zeva smiled, "I can't believe how good Anna is being." Evie nodded, "Or has been. She sleeps through the night and eats well. She wakes up every once in a while when there's a loud noise or what not. Other than that once she's down she's not up for a good 8 to 10 hours." Kim giggled, "I can only hope for the same thing with the twins." As she rubbed her belly.

The girls heads turned as they watched Collin and Brady walked into the house and then into the living room. They were going to walk through and out to where the rest of the pack was, but Evie stood up with Anna in her arms, "Hey Collin, can you tell Paul to grab Anna's baby bag out of the truck?" Collin nodded, "Sure thing Eves." Collin disappeared outside as Brady chuckled, "Paul still hates me right?" Evie giggled as she nodded, "Of course. He does know how to hold a grudge."

Brady looked down at Anna, "So she's what's been on his mind for the last eleven months besides you huh?" Evie nodded, "Of course." Brady suddenly locked eyes when Anna opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Kim's eyes shifted between Brady and Evie as her breath caught in her throat, "Oh…My god." Evie giggled as she looked at Kim, "What is it?" "It's a…It's a…He just…" Kim stuttered over her words making Evie and Zeva giggle at her harder.

Paul walked into the living room and handed over Anna's bag as he chuckled at the look on Kim's face, "What's wrong with her?" Evie shook her head negatively, "I'm sure I don't know, she just stuttered over a whole sentence." Kim pointed at Brady and Paul looked from Kim to Brady. Paul growled, "BRADY NO!" When Paul roared out; Evie physically jumped, "What is going on?" Brady started backing away, "I-I'm s-sorry." As Paul started stalking towards him as he growled out, "HE IMPRINTED ON OUR DAUGHTER!"

Laughter suddenly filled the living room. Paul turned and noticed it was Evie who was laughing so hard, "Evie Why are you laughing? Do you not understand what this means?"

Evie walked over and stood between Brady and Paul as she gave Paul a knowing look she stepped in front of Brady and gentle set Anna into his arms. He was so gentle and careful with her.

Paul took a step towards Brady as Evie placed her hand on his chest, "I know exactly what it means…It means she's going to get the same opportunity to be with her soul mate that I got. And it also means Brady is getting the same opportunity that you got to be with your soul mate. I think it seems kind of fitting actually." Paul scowled, "How do you figure?" Evie walked up as she cupped Paul's face, "Because it's time that you stop this silly grudge that you've had against Brady. It's been two years. We are married and we have a beautiful baby girl. Who just happens to be Brady's imprint now. What do you want to do keep her away from him and hurt the both of them because you can't stop holding a grudge? I'm not about to ever let anyone hurt her not even you. And I refuse to be the cause of someone else's pain."

Evie looked over and could see the adoration on Brady's face as he stared down to the squirming pink bundle in his arms, "Look at him right now and tell me you want to be responsible for the future pain you're going to cause the both of them if you can't swallow your pride and get over it. I love you and I always will, but you need to look at what is in front of you." Paul looked from Evie to Brady and his daughter and knew Evie was right. She was seldomly ever wrong. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips, "Okay. I concede. You're right. I'm wrong. No one will ever hurt our daughter. I swear on our marriage." Evie smiled as she kissed his lips this time.

Lying in bed later that night, Evie giggled, "Our life is going to be very interesting in sixteen years; you know that right?" Paul chuckled, "Please our life changed the minute Brady looked into Anna's eyes today. I can't believe he imprinted on her." Evie giggled, "I couldn't believe you imprinted on me. But I've loved every minutes of it and can't wait to love every future minute of it." Paul nodded, "Ever since I met you, you've made me speechless. Now I know why; because you perfect the art of imprint/wolf love." Evie giggled, "I've been speechless since you landed at my feet in the sand. Hell you leave me speechless everyday with the way you love me."

The would definitely spend the rest of their life speechless.

The End


End file.
